Yu Yu Kurama
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Reiko Inuki.... tu tiempo se ha terminado. Capítulo 8 UP No yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Privet! Chavos y chavas, antes que nada me presento con mi nick, soy Naru N. H. Y es la primera vez que me paseo por esta zona, la mayor parte de las veces escribo fanfics yaoi de beyblade, pero esta vez me aparezco por acá con este fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho.

Dicho fanfic no me pertenece, yo sólo le he hecho el favor a una linda chava que me pidió que lo subiera.

A continuación los dejo con la introducción y datos del fanfic, espero que les guste.

_**Título: **Yu Yu Kurama._

_**Autora: **Reiko Inuki._

_**Serie: **Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Clasificación: **todas las edades._

_**Personajes: **Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Yukina, Seiriu, otros._

_**Capítulos: **1... y por continuar._

_**Summary: **Después de haber ganado el torneo contra los hermanos Toguro, parece ser que ahora se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad para nuestros detectives del mundo espiritual…_

_Kurama se siente muy confundido por que solo tiene pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos sobre su pasado, pero muy pronto sus dudas serán contestadas, ya que una nueva estudiante ha llegado a su escuela, y al parecer conoce todo sobre el pasado de Kurama; además comienzan a llegar nuevos enemigos, quepiensan poner no solo al mundo humano en caos sino también al mundo espiritual. _

¿Existe una relación entre la llegada de la nueva estudiante y la llegada de estos siniestros enemigos?

_¿Quien es esta persona? ¿Que desea? Y ¿Que es lo que la une la pasado de Kurama? Solo el tiempo lo dirá…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Yu Yu Kurama.**

**Capitulo 1 **

‡**Un Reencuentro del pasado‡**

**By: Reiko Inuki**

**E**s de noche, al parecer una muy tranquila en la residencia Minamino pero…

.-.Noooo ¡!!!!!!.-. un fuerte grito se escuchó en aquella habitación, Kurama despertó sobresaltado al parecer tuvo un sueño

.-.No puede ser esos recuerdos… ¿Por que vienen a mi?! no los comprendo… es muy extraño.

Kurama se levanto de su cama, abrió la ventana; el viento soplaba placidamente, apenas y podía creer que hace un mes había participado en el torneo donde habían vencido a los hermanos Toguro y a los demás participantes, todo indicaba que iba a ser deahora en adelante paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo se sentía intranquilo ya que fragmentos de sus recuerdossobre su vida pasada lo estaban atormentando, no por el hecho de recordarlos sino porque no estaban completos y eso le intrigaba aun mas; Miro fijamente hacia un árbol y fue cuando vio algo...

En ese mismo árbol había una persona, por lo visto estaba viendo hacia donde estaba Kurama, él sintió cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, pero al momento de esto la misteriosa figura desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente Kurama se dirigió a la escuela, entro a su salón y espero a que empezaran las clases,

.-.Buenos dias jóvenes.-. saludo el profesor a lo que sus alumnos respondieron...

.-.Buenos días Prof. Tanakawa !

.-.Me alegra verlos a todos hoy, antes de empezar la clase me gustaria darles una noticia.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando con gran atención lo que este les fuera a decir

.-.Tengo el placer de anunciarles que un nuevo estudiante ha ingresado a nuestro instituto; proveniente de la Escuela Saiyuki, en Shizuoka, espero que sean amables con ella.

El profesor hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara y dijo...

.-.Bien dirigete al pizarrón escribe tu nombre y preséntate ante el grupo

La chica se acerco al pizarrón, escribió su nombre y se dirigió a todos diciendo...

.-.Hola a todos, mi nombre es Reiko Inukizaba, tengo 15 años, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien.

Terminando de decir esto les dirigió una sonrisa a todos (todos excepto las chicas le regresaron la sonrisa) ella era una chica de mediana estatura, pelo largo de color rosa recogido en dos coletas altas, y unos ojos de color azul cielo.

.-.Bien Inukizaba ahora veremos donde será tu lugar…-. ( Las chicas estaban cruzando los dedos y susurrando "por favor que no le toque junto a Minamino", a diferencia de los chicos , exceptuando a Kurama , " que le toque junto a mi")...Bueno te sentaras… en esa banca… junto a Minamino (N/a: recuerden que Kurama es Suichi Minamino).

La chica obedeció y se dirigió a la banca cerca de Kurama, Y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, Kurama sintió un escalofrío, esto era muy extraño, es como si la hubiera visto antes, pero de ¿Dónde?! Nunca la había visto.

Las clases se fueron volando y cuando terminaron, Kurama tomo el camino de regreso a casa. Cuando cruzo el parque se encontró a Reiko Inukizaba ella se acerco a el y le dijo:

.-.Después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver… Yoko Kurama.

.-.¿Que? ¿Como sabes mi…? ¿Quien eres tú? .-. preguntó el chico con asombro ante aquellas palabras dichas por la chica.

.-.A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, solo puedo decirte que he esperado este momento.

.-.¿Como que a su tiempo? dime ¿que quieres? .-. preguntó un tanto desesperado

.-.No seas impaciente, que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, y para responder tu pregunta... yo soy tu pasado, tu presente y quizás tu futuro; ...bueno adiós.

Y terminando de decir esto se desapareció entre la multitud.

.-.¿Qué esta pasando? no lo entiendo… Inukizaba… serás un enemigo o un aliado .-. se preguntó así mismo

Con este pensamiento se fue Kurama, hasta llegar a su casa, a juzgar por su estado parecía que su mama todavía no llegaba, entro a la casa y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba sentada en la sala.

.-.¿Botan? ¿Que haces aquí?

.-.Hola Kurama, me da gusto verte, pero dejemos eso para luego, ya que algo esta pasando y muy grave.

.-.Dime ¿Que es lo que sucede?

.-.No sé muy bien el asunto, tendrías que hablar con Koenma para tener mas detalles, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que tenemos que ir al mundo espiritual ya que este problema no solo afecta al mundo espiritual sino también al mundo humano y por eso Koenma me pidió que reuniera a todos los detectives de esta zona.

.-.Entonces Yusuke ya debe de estar informado

.-.No necesariamente, ya que Yusuke no puede hacerse cargo de esta misión por lo pronto, ya que quedo muy herido después de la ultima misión. Por lo pronto solo te necesitamos a ti porque tú eres experto en el tema.

.-.Bueno, si en algo puedo ayudar, estoy de acuerdo vamos para ya enseguida.

Después de llegar al mundo espiritual Kurama y Botan se dirigieron a la oficina de Koenma. Este estaba sentado en su silla, y al lado derecho estaba Ogri, y del otro lado estaba una chica vestida con un kimono blanco, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, el obi era de color rosa, esa chica era…

.-.Inukizaba!, ¿que haces aquí?

.-.No lo entiendo... que ustedes ya se conocían?

.-.Por supuesto Botan.-. habló la chica de cabello rozado.-. Kurama y yo vamos en la misma escuela, claro que no le dije mi verdadera identidad para no ponernos en riesgo, pero ahora considerando la situación será mejor que ya lo sepa, yo soy…

.-.Mejor yo se lo digo, Kurama Ella, es también un detective del mundo espiritual, es una de las mejores, y su verdadera identidad, es la legendaria guardiana del cerezo , el lobo alado REIKO INUKI, es raro que no la reconozcas, por que ustedes se conocieron en sus vidas pasadas.

Al escuchar ese nombre Kurama recordó su sueño:

Flash Back

Era el mundo del mal, había mucha niebla, parecía que iba a obscurecer, allí había 2 personas la primera figura era una mujer alta de pelo largo de color azul amarrado en una larga cola de caballo y ojos de color magenta, su ropa era de color blanco era una túnica, al parecer la chica estaba llorando:

_.-. ¡No vayas!, ¡te lo ruego! ¡es muy peligroso!—sollozaba la mujer._

_La otra figura solo dijo:_

_.-. Es necesario que vaya Inuki, por favor no llores mas, que pronto regresare y estaré a tu lado. –_

_.-.Esta bien, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario ya que…---._

_End of Flash Back_

_.-.¡Kurama!, ¡KURAMA ¡ me escuchas!_

_Kurama despertó tirado en el suelo, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Reiko, no sabia lo que había pasado._

_.-.Kurama, te encuentras bien .-. preguntó Inuki al ver al chico volver en sí_

_.-.Si, eso creo.¡ .-. respondió con leve voz_

_.-.Me da gusto saberlo .-. con más tranquilidad habló la chica_

_Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, pero el sonido de una alarma los hizo voltear hacia Koenma:_

_.-.¡Que es lo que esta pasando!.-. preguntaron al unísono_

_.-.Según los informes, al parecer un espectro logro entrar aquí .-. les respondió Koenma_

_.- Eso no es posible nadie que no sea parte del mundo espiritual puede entrar! .-. argumento Botan_

_.-.Te equivocas, .-. corrigió Koenma.-. solo hay una clase de espectros que pueden entrar, los de bajo nivel y los…_

_.-.Yokai .-. sin dudar habló Reiko_

_.-.Pero eso es imposible,.-. con incredulidad replicó Kurama.-. ¿Que hace un Yokai en el mundo espiritual?, se supone que ellos solo habitan el mundo del mal y en las noches se encuentran en el mundo humano, a menos…_

_.-.Que el primer Kekai haya sido abierto.-. dijo seriamente Koenma.-. esta es la misión que les encomiendo, primero detengan a este Yukai , y la otra es que encuentren a los demás Kekais antes de que los enemigos los encuentren, para eso necesitan entrar al torneo de "La Flor Imperial" creemos que los organizadores tienen en sus manos el portal que conecta a todos los Kekai, pero claro si no poseen todos los Kekai les será imposible abrir el portal. Por eso también te llame Reiko._

_.-.Estoy en deuda contigo Koenma, haré todo lo que me pidas._

_.-. Koenma también cuentas con mi apoyo .-. dijo con seguridad Kurama_

_.-. Chicos… Gracias, ahora por favor detengan a ese Yukai._

_.- Sr. Koenma voy con ellos .-. se ofreció Botan_

_.-. Botan agradecemos tu ayuda, pero por seguridad de Koenma será mejor que te quedes con el por si llegara a pasar algo .-. fue lo que ambos dijeron_

_.-. Si, tengan cuidado._

_Tan pronto se despidieron emprendieron el camino para luchar contra el Yukai. Cuando llegaron donde estaba el Yukai, vieron que varias personas de Koenma estaban en el suelo inconscientes._

_.-.Este Yukai ha hecho bastantes estragos, sin embargo._

_.-. Este es un Yukai de bajo nivel, será sencillo deshacernos de el.-. dijo sin más la pelirosada._

_El Yukai se percato de sus presencias y tan pronto los vio los ataco, tanto Kurama como Reiko saltaron y sacaron sus armas. Kurama saco su látigo de rosa y Reiko se corto un poco de cabello, este se transformo en un arco._

_.-. ¡látigo de rosa!_

_Parecía que el Yukai había sido destruido._

_.-.¡Lo logre! … ¿ Pero que?! .-. se asombro Kurama_

_El monstruo volvió a su forma original, parecía que el ataque de Kurama no le había hecho daño alguno, después de eso el Yukai se abalanzó contra Kurama._

_.-.¡KURAMAAAAA!!!!_

_Reiko corrió tan rápido como pudo y aventó a Kurama , quedando ella vulnerable al ataque del Yukai, puesto que había tirado su arco (este en cuanto cayo al suelo , se desvaneció) ._

_.- REIKOOOOOO ¡!!!!_

_Pero era demasiado tarde el Yukai se abalanzó sobre Reiko, y ya la había mordido en el brazo que tenia levantado, para cubrirse._

_.-. . . . . . . . . . ._

_.-.NOOOO!_

_Kurama empezó a correr en dirección donde estaba Reiko, no sabia porque pero sentía un gran odio hacia el Yukai, lo quería destruir sin sentir piedad por él, preparo su arma, estaba listo para atacar…_

_.- ¡ REIKI- SEN!. .-. gritó la chica_

_En cuanto dijo esto el Yukai exploto y no quedo nada de él._

_.-. ¿Que fue eso?.-. preguntó Kurama deteniéndose._

_.-. Fue el REIKI-SEN ( N/a: REIKI-sen: son esferas de energía espiritual que salen de la palma de la mano, solo las puede usar un detective experto en purificación ya que lo que hace es que empieza a destruir todo aquello que sea impuro, no dejando rastro.)._

_.- Parece que después de todo no era un Yukai muy fuerte… ¡AY!!!!._

_.-. ¿Estas bien?_

_REIKO: Un poco eso creo, por lo visto el Yukai alcanzo a herirme, pero descuida, no es nada grave, la herida no fue tan profunda._

_El brazo de Reiko estaba sangrando, asi que Kurama se le acerco para ver la herida._

_.-. Déjame revisar la herida._

_.-. Ya te dije que no es nada, me curare en unos dias._

_.-. Pero si no te atiendo, la herida se infectara._

_.-. Esta bien, ¡uh!.-. aceptó un tanto de mala gana la joven_

_.-. Yo se que te duele pero con esta planta la herida cerrara en unos minutos._

_.- Gracias Kurama, pensé que habías cambiado, pero ahora veo que sigues siendo el mismo de antes, ¡Mi corazón se siente feliz de escucharte, verte, y poder estar a tu lado, ¡No sabes cuanto he anhelado este momento!_

_Y la chica empezó a llorar._

_.-. ¿Por que lloras, ¿Estas triste?_

_.-. No, son lágrimas de felicidad._

_Y diciendo esto, Reiko se lanzo sobre Kurama y lo abrazo._

_.-. ¿Pero qué...?!_

_.-. ¡ah! ¡Kurama si lo supieras! ¡Si tan solo te lo pudiera decir! ¡Pero no me atrevo! ¡No puedo!_

_.-. Decirme Que._

_.-. No puedo, tú tienes que descubrirlo, pero descuida con el tiempo lo sabrás._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Anochecía y Kurama estaba en su casa, salio al jardín y se quedo viendo el árbol de cerezo que estaba enfrente de el._

_.-. Nunca he sabido porque me gusta tanto la flor del cerezo, no recuerdo desde cuando…_

_A uno metros cerca de el en la punta de un edificio se ve que hay una chica..._

_.-. KURAMA… con el tiempo lo sabrás, claro si tu lo deseas… .-. fue lo que dijo la chica mirando hacia donde estaba Kurama_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Notas: sé que es poco lo que he subido, pero este fic hasta donde sé va para largo, si les esta gustando la historia ya saben que pueden dejar review o contactar a la autora del fic Reiko Inuki a los siguientes correos reikoinukidekurama(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx

Y miledearies2mu(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx

Ya saben que deben de borrar los paréntesis y poner los signos de puntuación correspondientes.

De antemano se les agradece por leer este fic.

A nombre de Reiko Inuki me despido.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título: **Yu Yu Kurama._

_**Autora: **Reiko Inuki._

_**Serie: **Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Clasificación: **todas las edades._

_**Personajes: **Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Yukina, Seiriu, otros._

_**Capítulos: **1... y por continuar._

_**Summary: **Después de haber ganado el torneo contra los hermanos Toguro, parece ser que ahora se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad para nuestros detectives del mundo espiritual…_

_Kurama se siente muy confundido por que solo tiene pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos sobre su pasado, pero muy pronto sus dudas serán contestadas, ya que una nueva estudiante ha llegado a su escuela, y al parecer conoce todo sobre el pasado de Kurama; además comienzan a llegar nuevos enemigos, quepiensan poner no solo al mundo humano en caos sino también al mundo espiritual. _

¿Existe una relación entre la llegada de la nueva estudiante y la llegada de estos siniestros enemigos?

_¿Quien es esta persona? ¿Que desea? Y ¿Que es lo que la une la pasado de Kurama? Solo el tiempo lo dirá…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yu Yu kurama**

**Capítulo 2**

"**_Descubriendo la verdad"_**

Todo parecia ser un dia muy tranquilo en el mundo espirtual, bueno eso creo…

-- ! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Botan no te lo voy decir!-- decia Koenma muy enojado.

-- Por favor Sr. Koenma , no tiene nada, solo quiero saber que relacion tuvieron Kurama y Reiko, ya sabe en sus vidas pasadas-- dijo Botan en tono persuasive.

--! BOTAN, no te lo digo porque eres muy mala para guardar los secretos, por lo general cuando hablas se te sale decir lo que prometiste no decir, ya se que no lo haces a proposito, y no es conveniente que te lo diga-- dijo Koenma en un tono mas calmado.

-- Pero Sr . Koenma :¿Como duda de mi?, yo guardo muy bien los secretos, jamas he dicho que Hiei y Yukina son hermanos---.

--… y mas vale que no lo digas , ya que un error y sufriras l las dolorosas consecuencias…---.dijo una voz que estaba atras de Botan( al escucharla Botan se asusto), era Hiei.

-- Hiei, que gusto me da verte, ¿a que has venido?-- dijo Koenma muy contento , pues con esto habia acabado los cuestionamientos de Botan.

--Koenma es cierto que uno de los Kekais ha sido abierto-- dijo Hiei mirando a Koenma fijamente.

-- Si, y como sabes esto es un gran problema ya que los Youkais del Makai estan libres en el Ninguenkai y en el Reikai , de seguir asi todo sera un caos-dijo Koenma muy serio.

--No me importa si esto se vuelve un caos, lo que no quiero es estar lidiando con monstrous estupidos y mediocre, ya es sufficient con soportar al idiota de Kuwabara--- contesto Hiei.

-- Entonces puedo contar contigo-- dijo Koenma.

Hiei se inmuto a contestar, pero por su Mirada, se podia decir que iba a ayudar. Despues de esto desaparecio.

-- Aunque lo aparente, en el fondo le preocupan los demas--dijo Koenma.

-- Si Sr. Koenma, bueno ya me voy-- dijo Botan.

--¿A donde vas Botan?-- pregunto Koenma.

-- Al mundo humano, tengo que saber algo --y diciendo esto se fue.

Ya en el mundo humano Botan se cambio de ropa y estaba caiman en una avenida muy transited, cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente:

-- Ya llegue aqua ahora mi duda es ¿ a quien se lo pregunto?, Ay , Botan que tonta eres, ya se s, y si le pregunto a Kurama, ay pero si el no sabe nada ni tiene idea por lo visto… pero todavia queda una persona!ya se y si se lol pregunto a..--.

Botan estaba tan distrait que no vio por donde caminaba y choco con alguien…

--- !ouch, perdon , lo siento no vi por donde pasaba-- dijo Botan, estaba tan apenada que ni vio a la persona con la que habia chocado.

--¿Botan? ¿que haces aqua?--.

--¿Que?-- penso Botan y poco a poco fue subiendo la Mirada y vio a una chica con uniforme que se le quedaba viendo extrañada.

---!REIKO!, no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte , te he estado bus Cando, es que quiero preguntarte algo-- dijo Botan muy alegre.

Reiko se le quedo viendo y despues con una sonrisa le contesto:

--¿Que quieres preguntarme?---.

Se fueron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en los columpiios, en ese momento Botan le pregunto su duda:

--- Ah, esa es tu pregunta-- dijo Reiko.

--Si, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, incluso yo fui la que traslado tu alma hacia tu actual cuerpo, se sobre quien eres .Somos amigos desde entonces, pero nunca me dijiste que en tu vida pasada conociste aYoko Kurama, Reiko ,dime ¿que relacion tenias con Kurama?-- dijo Botan.

Reiko se quedo callada, se balanceo en el columpio y dijo:

-- Como sabes hay 2 clases de Inukis. Los del mundo del infierno que son los Inukis No Yami, y los del mundo espiritual que son los Inukis del Reikai, que son los pacificators, pero ademas estos protegen al mundo humano y el mundo espiritual--explico Reiko.

---¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Kurama?-- dijo Botan deseperada.

---A eso voy-- contesto Reiko y continuo-- Como protectores de los 2 mundos los Inukis no podian permitir que los espiritus maligns entraran a el Ningenkai y al Reikai , asi que con sus poderes destruian cualquier energia que fuera impure, para retener a los Youkais--- hizo una pausa y prosiguio

--Pero los Inukis obscuros, lograron entrar, por medio de la energia complementaria, asi que el lider de los Inukis espirituales, mi padre Tsu Inuki en un ultimo de sus esfuerzos, al ver que ya no habia forma de salvar a sus compañeros , pero si habia forma de salvar al Reikai, guardo toda la enrgia purificadora de sus catamarans caidos e incluso su propia energia y lo guardo en uno de los tesoros qque se les da a todos los Inukis al nacer, y se lo dio al Rey Enma ,antes de morir para no poner en riego al ultimo sobreviviente de su raza, lo envio al Makai, en ese entonces yo era muy pequeña--- dijo Reiko

--¿y tu eras ese ultimo sobreviviente--dijo Botan.

--Si, despues de eso me cai y me pegue en la cabeza y perdi el conocimiento--explicaba Reiko.

-- Oye Reiko, lo que le dio tu padre al Rey Enma es lo que se conoce como el Kekai.

--Se puede decir---.

---Cuando desperate estaba en una especie de banda de ladrones, al principio no les pude progenitor donde estaba y quien era su lider ya que estaba muy herida, pero despues me llevaron con el que me habia salvado la vida---.

ENTRA FLASH BACK:

--Kurama-sama, esta chiquilla ha estado insistiendo que quiere hablar con usted, yo se que esta muy ocupado pero ella insiste--decia uno de los demonios que pertenecian a la banda de Kurama.

Kurama estaba serio y le dijo:

---Ryo, traela y por favor dejanos solos---.

Al instante Ryo obedecio la orden y trajo a Reiko, cuando estuvieron solos Kurama le dijo:

--- Bien, que se te ofrece--.

-- Prdone mi insistencia, pero quiero saber ¿donde estoy?-- pregunto Reiko.

Kurama no le contesto, solamente se le quedo observando y despues le dijo:

--Por lo que veo no eres de aqua ¿verdad?, tu aspecto es muy diferente, ademas percibo que no despides energia demoniaca… Bueno contestare tu pregunta , estas en el mundo demoniaco , el Makai--.

--!Como que en el Mundo demoniaco! ¿y el mundo espiritual? -- dijo Reiko acelerada.

--Asi que eres del mundo espiritual, ya lo suponia, ¿cual es tu nombre?--- dijo Kurama.

--Mi nombre es Reiko Inuki-- contesto Reiko.

Kurama se le quedo viendo y le dijo:

--Al parecer no eres una amenaza, ya que aun eres muy joven, pero seras presa facil para aquellos Youkai que se laimentan de enegia espiritual--.

Reiko se asuto ¿Como no lo habia pensado, era cierto ¿Como iba a survivor en un lugar que desconocia, ademas el hecho de que no habia mas como ella, estaba sola, definitivamente su destino seria morir.

--Sin embargo….--dijo Kurama.

Reiko also la Mirada y vio a los ojos a Yoko Kurama.

--… Puedes ser util, conoceras las diferentes plants que hay en este mundo y te enseñare a usar sus efectos curatives-- dijo Kurama.

--¿ Que quiere decir?--pregunto Reiko.

--Que desde este momento te tomo bajo mi proteccion--contesto Kurama

--¿Por que hace esto?--pregunto Reiko.

--- Veo en ti gran deseo de vivir y un espiritu que puede cualquier circunstancia, pero ahora es major que me presente , soy Yoko Kurama.

Reiko o lo podia creer, despues de todo en el mundo demoniaco si contaba con alguien, asi que con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a Kurama (Kurama correspondio al abrazo), y le dijo:

-- Joven Kurama--

--Si--.

--Gracias--.

Kurama la vio y con una sonrisa le dijo:

--- de nada--.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Botan se le quedo viendo y le dijo:

--Y despues de eso ¿que paso?--.

--Pasaron los años y fui creciendo bajo la tutela de Kurama, me volvi la doctora de todos los de la banda, y poco a poco un sentimiento se apodero de mi corazon, no era agradecimiento sino amor-- dijo Reiko en tono dulce.

--¿y fue correspondido?--pregunto Botan.

-- Se podria decir, ya que Kurama no era de las personas que gritan a los cuatro vientos que te aman, pero en su actitud conmigo, lo demostraba--contesto Reiko hizo una pausa y continuo

-- Un dia Kurama, fue a robar un tesoro en el mundo espiritualy fue cuando uno de los oficiales del Reikai le disparo, y fue cuando reencarno en Suichi Minamino--.

--Yo no sabia donde estaba Kurama, si habia muerto o si se habia salvado, pero mi alma sentia un gran dolor que poco a poco me fue consumed, y poco antes de morir mi ultimo deseo fue ´´Que no importara lo que pasara me pudiera reunir con Kurama´´, y fue haci que mis suplicas hiciron que pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad y hace 10 años me posesione del cuerpo de una niña de 5 años que perdio la vida, y su padre que era lo unico que tenia en la vida pidio a los dioses que su hija regresara, y lo demas tu ya lo sabes-- termino Reiko.

Botan se quedo atonita y le dijo:

-- Y por que no se lo has dicho a Kurama, el debe saberlo-- dijo Botan impaciente.

--Botan , no puedo, la cosa que me cumplio el deseo me pidio como precio que no ñe puedo decir a Kurama que significaba yo para el , el lo tiene que recordar por si mismo, y se tiene que volver a enamorar de mi , no solo Yoko Kurama sino Suichi Minamino, asi que mi destino y mi corazon estan en sus manos-- dijo Reiko en tono triste.

Botan comenzo a llorar y le dijo:

--!No es justo!, ¿que el amor no lo vale todo?, ademas esta el riesgo de que Kurama se enamore de otra persona--.

--Lo se Botan , y no ssabes cuanto me duele, ya que lo amo con to do mi corazon, pero aun hay sporrans--dijo Reiko.

Botan se tranquilizo despues de un rato, se levanto y le dijo:

--Tienes razon todavia hay una sporrans y yo te ayudare a reconquistar a Kurama---.

Reiko se le quedo viendo impactada, le sonrio y la abrazo.

--!Gracias, Botan, MUCHAS GRACIAS---.

Despues de esto se quedaron en el parque para ver el atardecer y despues anochecio, cuando salieron del parque se en contraron con alguien:

--Botan, Reiko, ¿Que hacen aqua a estas horas?-- dijo Kurama.

Reiko estaba muy sorprendida y Botan se dio cuenta de que en ese momento seria de gran ayuda asi que dijo:

--Lo que pasa es que estab hablando con Reiko de un asunto, pero como ya termine ya me voy--.

Botan hizo apareceer su remo y dijo:

--Bueno hasta pronto--.

Reiko se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia y mientras Botan se perdia en la noche grito:

--!BOTAN!NO ME DEJES!……--.

Despues volteo a ver a Kurama y se puso roja , loi 2 se qudaron callados hasta que Kurama le dijo:

--¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?---.

--¿Que?-- dijo Reiko y se puso otra vez roja.

--Es peligroso que te vayas sola a estas horas, sera mejor que te acompañe--.

--Esta bien Minamino-- acepto Reiko.

Empezaron a caminar por la calle y no se dirijieron la palabra, hasta que Kurama le pregunto:

-- Reiko, ¿tu vives a 2 calles de mi casa ?--.

--Si contesto Reiko.

Despues no volvieron a hablar hasta que hubo un alto

--Reiko--.

--Si Minamino--.

--Te puedo pedir un favor--.

--¿Cual?--.

--No me llames por mi apellido sino por mi nombre--.

--Esta bien … Suichi-kun--.

De pronto comenzo a llover:

--!Oh no !-- dijo Reiko

--No te preoccupies, mi cas queda cerca, desde ahi puedes hablar a tu casa y avisar que llegaras un poco tarde--. Dijo Kurama, se quito el saco del unifor me y se lo puso encima a Reiko para que no se mojara.

--Bien entonces vamos a mi casa--cuando termino de decir esto tomo de la mano a Reiko(esta se puso totalmente roja), compensator a correr, hasta que llegaron a la cas de Kurama, abreiron la puerta y entraro:

--¿Te encuentras bien?-- pregunto Kurama a Reiko.

--Si pero tu te puedes enfermar-- dijo Reiko en un tono preocupado.

--No te preoccupies-- .

Kurama tomo otra vez la mano de Reiko, sin tener razon aparente, se sentia tan bien estar a su lado, poco a poco se le fue acercando y la abrazo y le dijo:

--No entiedo que pasa pero, el estar contigo me tranquiliza, me podria quedar asi por siempre--.

Reiko le correspondio al abrazo y le dijo:

--Suichi.. Yo..---pero no pudo terminar por que alguien los estaba observando,

--Suichi, ¿que haces?--.

Kurama volteo a ver al instante .era su mama y estaba con alguien la escena.

--¿Papa? ¿que haces aqua? -- dijp Reiko.

--vine de visita a ver a la esposa de mi major amigo--.

--- Mama quiere decir que ustedes ya se conocian--- dijo Kurama,

---Se podria decir, pero ustedes parecen conocerse aun mas ¿verdad Suichi?--dijo Shiori Minamino.

--Reiko , Suichi es acaso tu novio--. Dijo el papa de Reiko.

--No, no es eso…es que …--.

--Sasuke no se te hace que forman una linda pareja--dijo Shiori Minamino.

--- Si, y se ven tan enamorados--.

--Un momento, que estan diciendo--dijo Reiko, y su cara estaba totalmente roja.

Kurama no dijo nada, se que do penssando:--¿Que sucede?,¿Por que mi mama dijo eso?¿Quien en realidad es Reiko Inukizaba y que relacion tiene con mi pasado?, esto no es una coicidencia, todo esto esta pasando por alguna razon , pero ¿cual?……………----.

CONTINUARA…….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Notas: Privet! Soy Naru, pues Reiko no me mandó nada con respecto a los reviews, así que solo pasaré a agradecer a las personas que lo dejaron:

**Mika-chan **

**Berenice Williams**

Pero en los stats el fanfic tiene 69 hits, es decir de 69 que lo leyeron sólo dos personas dejaron review, por eso les pido que por favor dejen review se los agradecería mucho, en nombre de Reiko y mío me despido.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	3. Chapter 3

**YU YU KURAMA**

´´¿Qué es un recuerdo?, es una respuesta fácil, es la prueba de que alguna vez existimos, un rastro de testimonio en el infinito, que nos hace sentir que alguna vez vivimos, pero…… ¿Qué pasa cuando no recordamos?, es como no existir, es la nada, es muerte, es no vivir. . . . .

**Yu Yu Kurama**

**Capitulo 3:**

**´´ RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS ´´.**

--- ¡Vaya, eso lo explica todo!--- dijo Shiori Minamino, mientras escuchaba lo que Reiko y Kurama les explicaban.

Todos se encontraban en la sala platicando, al parecer a todos se les había olvidado la escena comprometedora.

---Me da mucho gusto que estemos juntos después de 16 años, o no Shiori--- dijo Sasuke Inukizaba.

--- No puedo creer que mi padre y el padre de Reiko se conocieran desde la secundaria--- dijo Kurama.

--- Así es Suichi, y lo mas curioso era es que la mama de Reiko y yo éramos también amigas---dijo Shiori.

--- Lo que prueba una vez mas que la verdadera amistad dura para siempre, incluso hasta la muerte--- dijo el Sr. Inukizaba , mientras en su semblante se manifestaba la nostalgia.

Reiko no hablaba, se mantenía en silencio, Shiori al darse de lo que le pasaba a Reiko, le dijo:

--- ¿Reiko, tu no recuerdas a tu madre verdad?---.

--- No, era muy pequeña cuando ella falleció--. Contesto Reiko.

--- Lo que te puedo decir, es que tu madre era una buena persona, y desde el cielo te esta protegiendo a ti y a tu padre--- dijo Shiori, y al terminar le sonrió y la abrazo.

Kurama se dio cuenta de que a su madre le agradaba Reiko , casi como si fuera su hija.

--- Me siento tranquilo al saber que Suichi esta en el mismo salón que tu---dijo el Sr. Inukizaba.

--- A mi también me da gusto--- dijo Shiori, y al instante cambio de tema.---Por cierto Suichi, podrías hacer un poco de te---.

---Claro mama--- dijo Kurama, y enseguida fue a la cocina.

Reiko se sintió incomoda, y le dijo a Shiori:

--- Señora Minamino, podría ayudar a Suichi-kun---.

--- Por supuesto cielo--- dijo Shiori.

Reiko se levanto y fue a la cocina con Kurama.

--- Suichi-kun, te puedo ayudar--.

Kurama se le quedo viendo y le dijo:

--- De acuerdo, si quieres tu preparas el te y yo algo para acompañarlo---.

Los 2 no hablaron en un rato, Reiko se puso a calentar el agua y Kurama estaba preparando unos dulces, después Kurama reacciono y pensó:

--- Ahora es el momento, para que le pregunte a Reiko---.

--- Reiko, puedo preguntarte algo---.

--- ¿Qué quieres saber Suichi-kun?--- dijo Reiko en tono despreocupado.

Kurama cerró la puerta de la cocina.

--- ¿Quiero saber sobre mi pasado, sobre Yoko Kurama?---.

Al instante la cara de Reiko cambio de expresión, se quito el delantal y miro fijamente a Kurama

--- ¿Quién eres tu en realidad y porque tienes que ver con mi pasado y mi presente¿Quién eras en mi vida?—pregunto Kurama.

--- Yo te conozco desde hace tiempo, era parte de tu banda de ladrones, soy yo Reiko Inuki ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?--- dijo Reiko.

--- No lo se, pero si tu sabes algo dímelo, puedes acaso ser tu una niña de pelo azul y ojos magentas, esa eras en realidad.--- dijo Kurama.

Reiko se sorprendió de que Kurama la recordara, rápidamente se le acerco y le tomo de las manos.

--- No recuerdas algo mas, algo que yo te dije, lo que sea, ya que por el momento no puedo decir nada, tú lo tienes que descubrir, porque no solo te encuentras a ti, sino que también me encontraras a mí y a tu destino.---. Dijo Reiko.

--- ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir, que te lo impide¡DIMELO!--- pregunto Kurama y la sujeto de los brazos, Reiko no lo miraba a los ojos.

--- Creeme que si pudiera seria la primera en decírtelo, pero no puedo---. Al terminar de decir esto miro a Kurama a los ojos.

Kurama se quedo viendo a los ojos azules de Reiko, era una mirada profunda que demostraba sinceridad y a la vez una gran tristeza.

--- ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?--- dijo Kurama en tono dulce.

--- Una promesa--- respondió Reiko.

--- Ya veo--- al decir esto Kurama soltó a Reiko y le dio la espalda--- No te volveré a preguntar algo sobre mi pasado--.

Reiko sintió un gran remordimiento, se le acerco a Kurama, puso su cabeza sobre su espalda y dijo:

--- Creeme que la que mas esta sufriendo soy yo al no poder decírtelo, Kurama . . . lo siento---.

Kurama sintió las lagrimas de Reiko, iba a decirle algo pero alguien los interrumpió:

--- Suichi, que se esta quemando---.

Al instante Kurama y Reiko voltearon hacia donde estaba la estufa y vieron con horror que el delantal de Reiko estaba incendiándose, porque lo había puesto cerca de la estufa, y lo peor es que la tetera estaba cubierta en llamas.

--- ¡Ahhh, soy una torpe--- dijo Reiko.

Al instante Kurama con unos guantes cargo la tetera y la puso en el lava trastes y le echo agua, Reiko por su parte aventó el delantal e intento apagar el fuego, la cocina se había vuelto un caos total, después de esto, Kurama tiro la tetera y el delantal a la basura.

--- Lo sentimos de verdad---dijo el Sr. Inukizaba.

---¿Pero por que se van?---pregunto Shiori.

---Ya hemos causado muchas molestias, hasta otro dia Shiori, adios Suichi--- se despidio el Sr. Inukizaba.

Reiko estaba muy apenada y les dijo:

---¡De veras lo siento, todos los destrozos yo los pagare!---.

---¿Destrozos?, pero si solo fue un delantal y una tetera—dijo Kurama. Estas palabras en lugar de tranquilizar a Reiko hizo que se sintiera aun mas mal de lo que se sentia. Después de esto se fueron.

Kurama se fue a su cuarto, se puso la pijama y se durmió, en lugar de tener un sueño agradable, otra vez volvieron a el esos confusos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, en donde volvía a aparecer esa chica que por alguna razón estaba llorando.

Al día siguiente Kurama llego temprano a la escuela, las clases se pasaron volando hasta llegar a la del descanso, Kurama siempre se quedaba en el salón a leer un libro, pero después de que sonara la campana para dar paso a la siguiente clase, todos lo compañeros de Kurama entraron al salón y tomaron sus lugares, llego el profesor y justo cuando comenzaba la clase el director entro al salón de ellos y les dijo:

---Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy se suspenden las clases, para que todos los que pertenecen a un club ensayen para el Oukasai de verano , que será después de las vacaciones, los que no pertenezcan a algún club, pueden retirarse a sus hogares---. Y diciendo esto el director se marcho.

(NOTA: OUKASAI significa festival escolar.)

Kurama fue el único que quedo en su salón todos al instante recogieron sus cosas y se habían marchado incluso Reiko.

Al salir del salón Kurama se dirigió a los casilleros de los hombres, saco sus cosas, tomo su mochila, y se dispuso a retirarse, curiosamente el casillero de los hombres estaba al lado del club de Kiudo (Tiro con arco), Kurama quiso ver los ensayos de este club. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver que ninguno de su salón pertenecía a este club, ya que según sus compañeros, el maestro era muy exigente, y se notaba que ponía nerviosos a sus alumnos, porque ninguno de los que hasta ahorita habían pasado metió la flecha en el centro, esto comenzaba a ser aburrido así que se pensó mejor en irse; pero al escuchar un nombre Kurama cambio de parecer:

--- ¡Inukizaba Reiko, es tu turno!--- dijo el profesor.

Reiko paso al frente, miro fijamente al blanco y disparo la flecha a una velocidad sorprendente, todos le aplaudieron a Reiko, pop0rque había logrado meter la flecha en el centro, parecía una profesional.

Kurama salio de la escuela y llego a su casa, entro en ella y miro la hora, eran las 11:00 a.m., tenia 3 horas libres, así que se sentó en la sala y termino de leer su libro. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj ya eran las 3:30p.m., Kurama se preocupo porque su mama llegaba antes que el de la escuela, pero después se tranquilizo al escuchar la voz de su mama:

--- Suichi, ya llegue puedes ayudarnos---.

Kurama fue al instante a recibir a su madre al vestíbulo, su madre no estaba sola sino que venia acompañada, además al parecer su mama había hecho algunas compras.

--- ¿Reiko?--- dijo Kurama.

--- Hola Suichi-kun--- dijo Reiko

--- Suichi, me encontré con Reiko en el camino, fuimos a hacer las compras pasamos a ver las teteras y unos delantales que iba a comprar, ella insistió un rato y pago el delantal la tetara --- dijo Shiori.

---Pero señora Minamino, es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo yo fui quien quemo la tetera y el delantal era justo que lo pagara--- Dijo Reiko.

Pasaron a la cocina y Shiori le dijo a Kurama:

---Por cierto Suichi Reiko y su padre nos invitaron a cenar a su casa---,

--- Así es, nos vemos a las 7:00p.m.--- dijo Reiko.

--- A las 7:00 me parece bien, ahí estaremos--- dijo Shiori.

--- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, hasta luego Señora Minamino, adiós Suichi-kun--- se despidió Reiko.

Kurama acompaño a Reiko a la puerta y se despidió de ella.

A las 6:30, Kurama se cambio y se vistió para la cena (se puso una camisa de vestir blanca, se la desabotono un poco, pantalón negro, y una gabardina negra, porque estaba lloviendo), después de esto se dirigieron a la casa de los Inukizaba. A la pureta los recibió el Sr. Inukizaba, entraron y se sentaron en la sala, Reiko salio de la cocina a saludarlos (ella llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con cuello estilo antiguo, un saco de color azul, una falda larga de color negro, y unas botas negras) y les dijo:

--- Cenaremos dentro de una hora---.

Shiori y el Sr. Inukizaba empezaron a platicar y no prestaron atención a Reiko que se le acerco a Kurama y en un susurro le dijo:

--- Kurama, sube a mi recamara; tengo que hablar contigo--.

Kurama no contesto, y se dirigieron a la recamara de Reiko, cuando entraron Reiko cerro la puerta, y se dirigió a su escritorio, prendió su computadora y empezó a buscar unos archivos, fue cuando Kurama le pregunto:

--- ¿De que querías hablar conmigo Reiko?---.

Reiko quito su vista de la computadora, acerco una silla y le dijo:

--- Siéntate, y ve esto---.

Kurama se sentó y vio los archivos:

--- ¿Qué es esto?--.

--- Un reporte, que me envió Koenma, sobre el movimiento de los Youkai en estos días, al parecer se han reportado algunos sucesos poco comunes; un Youkai de un nivel alto esta rondando por esta zona, y por lo visto a habido victimas, no han muerto pero quedaron dementes, Koenma quiere que lo localicemos y lo eliminemos antes de que haya mas victimas---. Al decir esto apago a la computadora y miro a Kurama.

--- Eso quiere decir que el Kekai se esta debilitando--- dijo Kurama.

--- Si, ya que un Youkai de alto nivel no debería estar en el mundo humano, y lo más preocupante es que ha dañado a gente inocente; la pregunta es. . . – dijo Reiko.

--- Que clase de Youkai es, y por que deja dementes a sus victimas--- dijo Kurama en tono serio.

Reiko y Kurama se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta, antes de abrirla se miraron y Kurama le dijo:

--- Cuanto antes lo detengamos mejor---dijo Kurama.

Justo cuando iban a salir de la habitación, la puerta desapareció,

--- ¿Qué esta pasando?--- dijo Reiko.

--- No lo se--- dijo Kurama y al decir esto los 2 se pusieron en el centro de la habitación, de pronto alrededor de ellos empezó a obscurecerse, a tal grado que la habitación había desaparecido, Reiko se acerco aun mas a Kurama y lo tomo de la mano, tenia miedo; Kurama se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla, no pasaba nada pero de pronto. . .

--- ¡AHHHHHH!, --- grito Reiko.

Kurama volteo a verla

--- ¿Qué sucede?—

--- ¡mi cuerpo, esta desapareciendo!--- gritaba Reiko desesperada.

Era cierto Reiko estaba desapareciendo, solo estaba la mitad de su cuerpo. Kurama abrazo fuertemente a Reiko:

--- ¡Tranquila yo estoy contigo!---.

Reiko también abrazo a Kurama y se aferro fuertemente de el, mientras poco a poco iba desapareciendo con Kurama, después de esto los 2 desaparecieron por completo en la oscuridad.

Kurama despertó tirado en el suelo, al instante se levanto, la habitación en donde estaba no era la de Reiko, además era de día; volteo a todos lados y se percato de que con el había otra persona que estaba sentada en un escritorio, era una chica que traía puesto un uniforme de secundaria, al parecer la muchacha no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí Kurama.

--- ¿Quién será esa persona, donde estoy y que paso con Reiko?--- pensaba Kurama, pero su respuesta se contesto al instante: Atrás de Kurama hubo un resplandor muy fuerte, de ahí salio una persona adulta de pelo café y con un chupón. . .

--- ¡KOENMA ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?!!--- grito Kurama a Koenma, pero al parecer este no lo escucho, paso en frente de Kurama y lo atravesó, parecía como si Kurama fuera un fantasma.

--- Por fin te he encontrado. . . Reiko Inuki--- dijo Koenma.

--- ¿Reiko?--- pensó Kurama.

Al escuchar su nombre la chica volteo, si era Reiko, solo que unos años mas chica, al parecer no había gran diferencia entre la Reiko de la actualidad a la Reiko de secundaria, lo único que cambio fue que esta Reiko tenia el cabello muy corto y que era mas baja.

--- Acaso eres tu Koenma el hijo del rey Enma--- pregunto Reiko.

--- Si, te he estado vigilando desde que traslado Botan tu alma a tu actual cuerpo--- dijo Koenma.

--¿Por qué me buscas¿Qué necesitas de mi?--- pregunto Reiko.

---Necesito que trabajes para mi, quiero que desarrolles tus poderes de purificación y te vuelvas un detective del mundo espiritual, para que puedas ayudarme a transformar el Kekai que hizo tu padre en uno permanente, dime si aceptas---dijo Koenma.

Reiko se quedo pensando un momento y le dijo:

--- De acuerdo pero con una condición--- contesto Reiko.

--- ¿Cual?--- pregunto Koenma.

--- Después de acabar mi entrenamiento y volverme una poderosa detective y purificadora me ayudaras a buscar algo---.

--- Eso será dentro de 3 años, y el entrenamiento que te espera es difícil--- dijo Koenma.

--- No me importa cuan difícil sea el entrenamiento, solo quiero saber si me ayudaras--- dijo Reiko.

--- Que quieres que te ayude a buscar---dijo Koenma.

--- A una persona, pero solo dentro de 3 años---.

--- De acuerdo, yo cumpliré mi promesa espero que tu también la cumplas— acepto Koenma y continuo--- ¿Dime el nombre de la persona que buscas----.

Kurama no pudo escuchar mas de pronto el cuarto dio vueltas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kurama se encontraba en otro lugar.

Era un salón de clases al parecer de una secundaria, había bastantes estudiantes, según el reloj era la hora del descanso, Kurama camino por todos los lugares y pudo ver a Reiko, en lugar de estar platicando con alguien como los demás estaba sola en una banca del fondo viendo hacia la ventana, de pronto Kurama alcanzo a escuchar lo que decían unas compañeras de Reiko que estaban atrás de el:

--- Ya ha pasado un año, e Inukizaba sigue sin novio--- decía una chica de la izquierda.

--- Si yo no se porque no se anima, si yo fuera ella ya hubiera aceptado andar con los tantos pretendientes que la persiguen---. Contesto la de la derecha.

--- Ahora que lo dices además de no tener novio tampoco tiene amigas, siempre esta sola y casi no habla con alguien a no ser que sean los maestro--- Comento la de la izquierda.

--- Solo tiene tiempo para estudiar y nada mas, yo pienso que es extraña---.

--- Si tienes razón, será mejor que no nos le acerquemos---.

Después de escuchar esto el cuarto se torno de color blanco y todo desapareció, luego se escucho una voz:

--- Antisocial, rara, tonta, . . . no me importaba lo que dijeran las demás personas, aunque admito que muchas veces me dolió lo que decían, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera entrenar . . . No me importaba el sufrimiento y los dolores agonizantes del entrenamiento solo me importaba encontrarte . . . volverte a ver---.

El lugar se torno de color negro y al instante Kurama estaba en otro lugar, era un bosque donde caían truenos, esto no podía ser el mundo humano . . . era el Makai.

Atrás de el escucho unas voces al instante Kurama volteo a ver y se quedo atónito y dijo:

--- No puede ser soy yo---- pensó Kurama.

En efecto frente a el se encontraba su otro yo Yoko Kurama.

Kurama entendió todo : todo lo que había visto eran pedazos de recuerdos, los anteriores eran de Reiko y por lo visto el que estaba viendo era su recuerdo, pero lo que no entendía ¿Cómo llegaron a el todo esto y de que forma?. Dejo un momento de cuestionarse para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo su antiguo yo:

--- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Yuko con que he cambiado mi manera de pensar desde que llego ella?--- pregunto Yoko Kurama molesto.

La persona que estaba junto a el era una mujer de aspecto extraño (tenia un rostro entre humano y reptil, además de tener afiladas garras y un cuello extrañamente largo y retorcido).

--- Es que es la verdad Yoko- sama, desde que llego esa chiquilla usted ya no piensa de la misma manera, antes usted quería que el mundo humano y el demoníaco fuera uno --- dijo Yuko.

Yoko Kurama miro fijamente a Yuko y le contesto:

--- Tu sabes mejor que nadie que siempre me he preocupado por los demás es cierto que soy despiadado con mis enemigos pero no con mi gente---.

--- Entonces por que murió Cuervo negro y dejo ciego a Yomi---pregunto Yuko.

--- Cuervo Negro murió defendiéndome, y Yomi tiene merecido lo que le paso por no cuidar a los que con el estaban, recuerda que yo quito del camino a las personas que ponen en riesgo a los demás--- Contesto fríamente Yoko Kurama.

--- Te lo advierto esa niña lo único que hará es condenarte a muerte, recuerda ella no es de nosotros ya escuchaste como se llama. . . --- Yuko no termino de hablar porque en ese momento alguien había aparecido.

Era la misma niña de pelo azul y ojos magentas, que cada noche soñaba Kurama, la que lo atormentaba.

La niña al parecer había escuchado toda la platica entre Yoko Kurama y Yuko, estaba llorando, al instante la niña se hecho a correr:

--- Espera, vuelve--- grito Yoko Kurama, y dejando sola a Yuko fue seguir a la niña. Kurama al ver esto siguió a su otro yo.

Cuando encontraron a la niña estaba sentada bajo un árbol enorme junto a un lago. Yoko se le acerco y se sentó a su lado:

--- Sabia que te encontraría aquí--- dijo Yoko Kurama.

La niña se quedo callada unos minutos y después le dijo:

--- Kurama-sama ¿Soy un estorbo?---.

--- Por que dices eso---. Dijo Yoko.

--- Por lo que dijo Yuko, acaso soy una amenaza---.

--- No le hagas caso a Yuko ella dice eso porque le cuesta trabajo creer en las demás personas, pero en el fondo se que es una buena persona, además tu no eres un estorbo eres algo muy diferente recuerda que eres mi única compañía---.

La niña sonrió y se recostó en el hombro de Yoko Kurama y le pregunto:

--- Kurama-sama, siempre vamos a estar juntos verdad---.

--- Si, así es Sakura nunca nos separaremos y yo siempre te protegeré---.

--- Kurama-sama no me llame Sakura llámeme por mi nombre---dijo la niña.

-- De acuerdo--.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas el lugar desapareció, se volvió a obscurecer el lugar, de pronto un resplandor rodeo a Kurama y apareció una persona con alas.

--- REIKO ¿Qué esta pasando, donde estamos?--- pregunto Kurama a Reiko.

--- Donde estamos se llama zona cero, aquí se abren los recuerdos de las personas, esto solo lo puede abrir un Youkai, Kurama ya descubrí el caso, ya se por que la gente queda demente al estar en contacto con el Youkai, este Youkai se alimenta del alma de las personas atormentándolas con sus recuerdos a tal grado de que pierden la conciencia de entre la realidad y el pasado.---.

--- Ya entiendo, este Youkai se metió en nuestro subconsciente y nos hizo vivir nuestros recuerdos para después absorber nuestra energía---.

--- Exacto Kurama, de seguro sintió nuestra energía espiritual y por eso nos ataco, estuvimos apuesto de que nos destruyera pero para su desgracia no contó que con hacerme revivir mis recuerdos haría que lograra liberar mi poder al máximo con estas alas espirituales: NOTA ( ALAS ESPIRITUALES o TSUBASA NO REIKAI: estas alas le permiten a Reiko sacar todo su poder en forma de alas y así poder usar su poder al máximo, además que sirven para volar sirven para neutralizar los poderes demoníacos de algunos Youkais y detectando su esencia)

--- ¿Dónde esta el Youkai?—pregunto Kurama.

--- Esta después de esta barrera obscura, ahora lo que voy a hacer es romper la barrera por un tiempo en ese momento el Youkai nos atacara es cuando tu lo atacaras con tu latigo de rosa--- dijo Reiko.

--- De acuerdo--- dijo Kurama.

Reiko se corto un poco de cabello de adelante (la parte que quedo corta al instante creció) y lo transformo en un arco después de su mano derecha salio un rayo que al instante se transformo en una flecha ( Kurama saco su látigo de rosa estaba listo para atacar), apunto con el arco hacia una dirección y disparo la flecha.

Al instante la barrera se destruyo dejando descubierto al Youkai, Kurama atoco al Youkai diciendo:

--- ¡LATIGO DE ROSA!---.

El Youkai quedo partido a la mitad, de pronto el lugar empezó a desvanecerse. Kurama volteo a ver a Reiko los 2 se miraron mientras las plumas de Reiko se iban esparciendo hasta que estas las rodearon en ese momento Kurama perdió la conciencia.

Kurama despertó sobresaltado, estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación de Reiko volteo a su derecha, Reiko estaba tirada inconsciente, Kurama se incorporo y trato de despertarla:

--- Reiko, despierta ---.

Reiko se movió un poco y después hablando dormida le dijo:

--- Kurama- sama no me llames Sakura llámame por mi verdadero nombre. . .---.

Kurama se espanto¿Cómo sabia eso?, no cabía duda la chica de pelo azul era Reiko, y pensando en esto se dio cuenta que unas de las plumas de Reiko se había pegado a su saco. . .

CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

!KONICHIWA!, hola soy Reiko Inuki y espero que les haya gustado, les aseguro que el fic se va poner mas interesante y con mas romance, cualquier sugerencia o un capitulo que quieran que les dedique me lo dicen en los review. . . 

**NOTA:** Gomenasai por no haber contestado los anteriores review, es que soy muy destraida: 

**A Hoshiyo-hime:**

! ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!, por tu comentario la verdad me animo , espero que te haya gustado el 3er capitulo, y que las dudas sobre Yoko Kurama queden aun mas claras, espero que me sigas escribiendo en los reviews y por sobre lo de la actitud de Yoko Kurama, el en realidad no era tan despiadado sino que era un buen lider ( Sino como se explica que tuviera tanta gente en su banda), y que a veces se comportaba despiadado y frio era para no poner en riesgo a los demas, bueno espero tus reviews muchas gracias y adios. 

**A Berenice Williams:**

!Muchas gracias por enviar tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este 3er capitulo y te aseguro que se va a poner mejor por favor vuelve a mandar tu review gracias y hasta la proxima. 

**A Mika-chan:**

! Gracias por subirme los animo y escribir el review! espero no decepcionarte y que cada vez te guste mas el fic la verdad es mi primer fic y pense que no iba gustar , pero una vez mas !Gracias! espero que sigas enviando reviews. 

Bueno muchas gracias a los que mandaron reviews y ONEGAI ONEGAI manden sus reviews aunque sean de critica o de disgusto , es muy importante que para mi. 

Me despido ya que Kurama y Reiko tienen aun mas pruebas que afrontar para forjar su destino y recuerden: 

!MI NO SERA EN VANO¿verdad Kurama?. 

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, en nombre de Reiko les agraezco sus reviews. 

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo. 

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari 


	4. Chapter 4

**YU YU KURAMA:**

**´´. . . Una promesa es un pacto que solo se puede romper con la muerte, no importando lo que suceda, pero ¿Que pasa cuando la promesa pone en riesgo tu felicidad? De verdad estarás dispuesta a callar . . . solo el tiempo lo dirá . . .´´**

**YU YU KURAMA**

**Capitulo 4:**

**´´ LA PROMESA ETERNA´´.**

**---**

**--- ¡SUICHI ¡ --- ¡ Despierta ¡ ---.**

**Kurama se despertó sobresaltado, y mas cuando lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules que lo observaban.**

**--- Buenos días Suichi´--- dijo Reiko.**

n **Buenos días --- dijo Kurama.**

**--- Últimamente tienes el sueño pesado---.**

**La chica le sonrió, y después le dijo:**

**--- Será mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde, si me buscas estaré preparando el desayuno--- y diciendo esto salio del cuarto de Kurama.**

**Kurama se comenzó a preparar para la escuela, de pronto volteo a ver el calendario, ya había pasado una semana desde que fueron a la casa de los Inukizaba, después del incidente con el Youkai bajaron a cenar y ahí se enteraron de que el Sr. Inukizaba se iba 2 meses de viaje de trabajo a Egipto por lo que Reiko se quedaría sola en la casa, por lo que Shiori decidió por todos que Reiko se quedara en su casa el tiempo del viaje de su padre.**

**Kurama bajo las escaleras y en el pasillo se encontró con su madre que al parecer disfrutaba que Reiko viviera con ellos**

n **Es una suerte que tengamos a Reiko con nosotros, bueno, es hora que me vaya o si no llegare tarde al trabajo, cuida a Reiko Suichi—dijo Shiori muy alegre.**

**--- Cuídate mama--- dijo Kurama y se dirigió a la cocina**

**La verdad a Kurama le gustaba que Reiko estuviera con ellos, era muy atenta con su madre y ayudaba en todo lo que podía, además que la compañía de ella era muy grata.**

n **Suichi, siéntate a desayunar por favor--- dijo Reiko mientras ponía en la mesa el desayuno.**

**--- Te lo agradezco de verdad Reiko pero voy a llegar tarde a la escuela así que no voy a desayunar--- dijo Kurama apenado.**

**--- No te preocupes, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos--- dijo Reiko.**

**Los 2 se fueron juntos a la escuela, al llegar a su salón todos sus compañeros notaron que venían juntos y comenzaron a especular entre ellos. Kurama se sentó en su lugar y espero a que comenzara la clase. Reiko también se sentó en su lugar que estaba al lado de Kurama.**

**Cuando fue el receso Kurama como de costumbre se quedo en el salón a leer un libro, Reiko se le acerco y puso su banca enfrente de la de Kurama y le dijo:**

n **Suichi, como no desayunaste, me tome la libertad de traerte algo para que comieras--.**

**Kurama al instante bajo su libro, --- De verdad muchas gracias, siempre te preocupas por mi y por mi madre es muy lindo de tu parte---.**

**Reiko se puso roja --- Bueno, gracias por el cumplido---.**

**Kurama comió de lo que Reiko había preparado, después sonó la campana de la siguiente clase pero el maestro no se presento, así que se puso a platicar con Reiko hasta que una bolita de alumnos los rodeo:**

**--- Minamino hasta que por fin te decidiste--- dijo uno de sus compañeros.**

**Como rayo Kurama y Reiko se levantaron de sus asientos mientras sus compañeros los miraban.**

**--- ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Kurama.**

**--- No te hagas, bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando, el otro día los vi. juntos de noche por el parque además varios de nosotros los hemos visto llegar juntos a la escuela---.**

n **No se de lo que estas hablando—dijo Kurama un poco molesto.**

**--- Al parecer tu no nos lo vas a decir, oye Inukizaba respondenos ¿ Tu y Minamino están saliendo?---.**

n **¡QUE!—dijo Reiko sorprendida y sonrojándose**

**--- Si, respondenos son novios--- pregunto una del las chicas.**

**--- Por eso siempre están tan juntos ---.**

**Kurama se estaba poniendo un poco rojo.**

**--- No digan tonterías --- dijo Reiko.**

**--- Reiko, déjalos que piensen lo que quieran a mi no me molesta--- dijo Kurama.**

**Reiko se quedo atónita y el tono de sus mejillas fue subiendo aun mas, ella le halagó lo que dijo Kurama Acaso a el le gustaba ella.**

**Al terminar las clases Kurama y Reiko salieron a prisa de la escuela.**

**Cuando iban caminando hacia la casa Reiko le dijo a Kurama:**

**--- Suichi, puedo pedirte un favor---.**

n **Si--.**

n **Me puedes acompañar a hacer las compras---.**

n **Será un placer---.**

**Después de hacer las compras pasaron por una tienda de regalos, Reiko entro a ver y Kurama la siguió.**

**En la tienda tenían muchas cosas interesantes Reiko después de un rato compro unas cosas, Kurama se quedo viendo algo y lo tomo.**

**Reiko ya había pagado y estaba platicando con una de las encargadas , Kurama pago lo que había comprado y después la encargada de la caja les dijo:**

**--- ¿Quieren participar en el concurso?---.**

**--- ¿Cuál concurso?--- preguntaron **

**--- en el concurso de la tómbola, le das vuelta a la tómbola y dependiendo del color de la esfera ese es tu premio---.**

**Ambos aceptaron primero paso Reiko y le dio vuelta a la tómbola al instante cayo una esfera de color dorado.**

**Después Kurama hizo lo mismo y saco también la esfera dorada.**

**Al llevar la esfera que les había tocado la encargada vio su lista y les dijo:**

n **Ustedes se ganaron cada uno 2 pases dobles al festival de la época Edo que será mañana en la noche---.**

**--- Ya había escuchado de ese festival, es donde todos se disfrazan de la época y fingen vivir en esos tiempos además que el lugar esta recreando el ambiente de esa etapa de la historia del antiguo Japón.--- dijo Kurama.**

**--- Eso es fantástico—dijo Reiko.**

**La encargada le dio sus boletos a Reiko y Kurama. Y después los 2 se dirigieron a su casa.**

**Los dos se sentaron a comer ya que la madre de Kurama había dicho que no llegaría sino hasta la cena, Kurama trato de platicar un poco:**

n **Oye Reiko ¿a quien vas a invitar al festival?---.**

**--- Pues no se, tal vez invite a Botan, Yukina y a Keiko---.**

**---ya veo, yo pensaba invitar a mi mama pero creo que no va ha poder ir, así que invitare a Yusuke , Kuwabara y a Hiei--.**

**Reiko se le quedo viendo y le pregunto:**

**--- ¿ Por cierto Kurama ¿Cuándo es el festival?---.**

**--- Es mañana en la noche--- contesto Kurama.**

**Al instante la cara de Reiko cambio se puso nerviosa y dijo:**

**--¡QUE, ¡ hay no debo de apurar me para invitarlas tengo que hablar por teléfono--- y diciendo esto se levanto y salio en busca del teléfono.**

**Kurama se quedo sentado, empezó a observar hacia la ventana, y vio que miles de pétalos de cerezo caían sobre el suelo, dejándose llevar como el viento, todavía no entendía la sensación que le causaba verlos ni sabia por que le gustaban tanto.**

**Al día siguiente, Kurama y Reiko llegaron muy temprano a la escuela, y tan rápido como terminaron las clases se fueron a la casa. . .**

**Cuando entraron Kurama se percato que Reiko subió rápidamente por las escaleras y después bajo con unan mochila aun más grande:**

**--- ¿Qué es eso Reiko?--- pregunto Kurama.**

**--- AH.. esto es mi traje para el festival, --- diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta.**

**Kurama se dio cuenta de que Reiko se iba a cambiar a otro lado, se le hacia raro así que le pregunto:**

n **¿a donde vas?---.**

**--- A casa de Keiko quede de arreglarme con ellas y llegar juntas al festival---.**

**Reiko se estaba hiendo cuando Kurama recordó algo:**

**--- Espera Reiko--- se le acerco y de su mochila saco algo.**

**---- He querido dártelo tantas veces pero no encontraba el momento --- y diciendo esto le entrego un paquete envuelto para regalo.**

**--- ¿Qué es esto? ---pregunto Reiko.**

n **Ayer que estábamos en esa tienda lo vi y me gusto para ti?**

**--- ¿Por qué me lo das?—Volvió a preguntar Reiko.**

**--- Por que desde que te quedaste con nosotros has sido muy atenta y nos has ayudado en todo lo que puedes y eso hace que valgas mucho como persona, además te has ganado nuestro afecto con tu ternura--- dijo Kurama.**

**Reiko se puso roja y abrió el paquete:**

**Eran unos hermosos listones blancos de seda eran muy largos y además en ellos estaba bordado pétalos de flor de cerezo, eran bellísimos.**

**--- Kurama gracias, me los pondré hoy---.**

**Kurama se le quedo viendo , le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Reiko mientras con una mirada embelesada ella veía los listones como si fueran algo muy preciado para ella, Kurama la siguió viendo cuando de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, al instante Kurama volteo a otro lado .**

**--- Bueno será mejor que me vaya.. . –nos vemos en el festival. . . y gracias--- dijo Reiko y se fue dejando solo a Kurama.**

**Kurama se quedo un rato viendo que se pondría para el festival y al final decidió ponerse uno de los trajes que usaba para las batalla era un traje parecido al amarillo con blanco pero este era de color negro con filos de color dorado.**

**Llego al festival puntualmente y espero en la entrada a sus amigos, primero llego Yusuke que estaba vestido con un traje de peregrino, luego llego Kuwabara vestido de Samurai y en la frente tenia una cinta que decía ´´ Kazuma el defensor del amor, después de un rato llego Hiei vestido como siempre y con su cara de pocos amigos, el ya le había dicho que no iba ha ir pero cuando se entero que Yukina iría pues decidió acompañarlos.**

n **Oye Kurama donde están Keiko y las demás--- pregunto Yusuke.**

**--- No lo se creo que llegaran dentro de un rato---.**

**Después de casi 10 minutos de espera llegaron las chicas:**

**--- Chicos disculpen pero tuvimos un pequeño percance—dijo Botan apenada.**

**--- De que esta disfrazada--- pregunto Yusuke **

**Botan traía un Kimono de color negro y el obi era de color blanco además tenia la cara muy pálida.**

**--- De la muerte---- (Irónico verdad).**

**Keiko estaba vestida con un traje de princesa imperial era**

**Muy ostentoso el kimono y el tocado la verdad se veía hermosa (Yusuke quiso aparentarlo pero la verdad se quedo con la bocota abierta).**

**Yukina traía una hermosa yukata de verano de color amarillo con adornos de flores rojas el pelo lo traía totalmente recogido en un chongo el cual tenia un tocado de una flor roja. (Kuwabara de por si tiene la cara de idiota imagínense la cara que puso).**

**Kurama las vio a todas y dijo:**

n **Oye Botan donde esta. . . --- no pudo terminarlo de decir por que en ese momento llego Reiko.**

**--- Perdón yo venia con ellas pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo usar estos zapatos así que me tarde--- dijo Reiko.**

**Kurama vio a Reiko, el pensaba que iba a traer el kimono blanco que usaba en batalla o que a igual que las demás traería un kimono pero se equivocaba: **

**Ella llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa ( Nota : para mayor especificación como el que usa Kikyo de Inuyasha) traía de zapatos la sandalia de doble tacón que era de color rojo, en lugar de traer de peinado sus acostumbradas coletas ella estaba peinada una cola de caballo baja, lo que hacia notar su cabello extremadamente largo y estaba sujetada con los listones que le había regalado , se veía hermosa.**

**Kurama se le quedo viendo hasta que noto que todos se habían percatado de cómo había reaccionado así que dijo:**

**--- Será mejor que entremos---.**

**Todos asintieron con la cabeza y avanzaron a la entrada principal.**

**El festival era asombroso recreaba totalmente la época Edo había tantas cosas por ver.**

**--- Yusuke, mira hay una tienda de recuerdos vamos--- dijo Keiko muy emocionada, y llevándose a Yusuke a rastras se fueron de allí.**

**--- Linda Yukina, ¿ Quieres ir a ver el Bunraku ( Nota : Buranku significa teatro clásico de marionetas--- dijo Kuwabara.**

**--- de acuerdo yo también voy con ustedes--- se anexo Botan.**

**Kuwabara no tuvo otra opción así que Botan y Yukina se fueron con el.**

**En menos de un minuto todos se habían ido, dejando solos a Kurama y a Reiko.**

**--- Kurama ¿Donde esta Hiei?-- pregunto Reiko.**

**--- Desde que entramos se separo de nosotros--- dijo Kurama.**

**Se quedaron ahí parados por unos minutos, hasta que Kurama le dijo:**

**--- Reiko ¿A donde quieres ir?--- pregunto.**

**--- No se ¿Dónde crees que seria un buen lugar?--- dijo Reiko.**

**--- Bueno, según leí cerca de aquí hay un río que pasa por arriba de un puente , y cruzando este hay un hermoso jardín--- contesto Kurama.**

**--- Me gusta la idea--- dijo Reiko sonriendo.**

**Kurama le dio su brazo para que ella se sujetara de el y juntos caminaron hacia el jardín. Cuando llegaron al puente lo cruzaron y a la mitad de este se detuvieron a presenciar el paisaje, a diferencia de los demás lugares este estaba totalmente desierto. Los 2 voltearon a ver la luna.**

**--- El cielo esta despejado, normalmente en esta época del año llueve mucho e impide la visibilidad de las estrellas --- dijo Kurama.**

**--- Es verdad --- dijo Reiko.**

**Una ligera brisa paso y dejo caer un sin fin de pétalos de flor de cerezo.**

**Los 2 bajaron del puente y caminaron por un sendero lleno de árboles de cerezo, y de pronto:**

**--- Mira Kurama, vamos para allá--- dijo Reiko y corriendo fue hasta uno de los árboles de flor de cerezo mas grandes que daba a la orilla del río.**

**Kurama la siguió hasta llegar al árbol.**

**--- Es bellísimo, es muy distinto a los demás--- dijo Reiko**

**--- ¿Distinto? Yo no veo ninguna diferencia---.**

**Reiko volteo a verlo y se le acerco:**

**--- Este árbol se diferencia de los demás por que el tiene un pasado el ha vivido mas que los demás árboles y ha pasado por hermosas experiencias lo que demuestra que muchas de las cosas hermosas de la vida duran para siempre---. Contesto Reiko.**

**--- ¿Cómo sabes esto?--- pregunto Kurama**

**Reiko se volteo en dirección al árbol y le dijo:**

**--- Los Inukis nacemos con una flor regente de acuerdo a nuestra fecha de nacimiento se puede decir que existe una conexión entre la flor y el Inuki, por eso mi cabello al ser cortado se transforma en la flor de cerezo y también por eso mis ataques están relacionados con esta flor---.**

**--- Cada día que te conozco mas no me dejas de sorprender, a la verdad yo pienso igual que tu , la naturaleza es lo único que puede dar testimonio de las experiencias de la vida, yo no habré nacido en la época que esta flor florece pero desde muy pequeño he sentido una atracción que me une a esta flor y no se desde cuando me gusta pero se que en ella se encuentra algo de mi pasado--- dijo Kurama**

**Reiko volteo a verlo y se le acerco pero una raíz la hizo tropezar.**

**--- Te encuentras bien --- dijo Kurama que al instante la había sujetado para que no cayera.**

**Los 2 estaban tan cerca, sus miradas se cruzaron , se miraron profundamente .**

**--- Kurama yo... --- Reiko no termino de decirlo porque en ese momento algo los interrumpió: en frente de ellos estaba una chica de pelo negro largo vestida con un kimono de color blanco, lo mas extraño era que no tenia boca , al parecer era un Youkai.**

**Kurama se separo de Reiko y saco su látigo de rosa para atacar.**

**--- Kurama, no debemos dejar que escape o lastimara a las demás personas--- dijo Reiko y se paro enfrente del espíritu junto sus manos y dijo:**

**--- ¡FUZETSU!---.**

**De inmediato apareció un campo de fuerza alrededor de la zona donde se encontraban ellos.**

**El espíritu al instante se volvió loco y empezó a atacar a Kurama , mientras Reiko trataba de mantener el campo, de pronto a ella le vino un pensamiento:**

**--- Que extraño, si fuera un Youkai el Fuzetsu lo habría aplacado pero lo único que conseguí fue que se enfureciera. . . ¡No puede ser es . . .---.**

**Kurama no podía derrotar a ese espíritu era muy veloz y era extremadamente agresivo, aprovecho un momento de distracción por parte del espíritu y en ese momento lo ataco:**

**--- ¡FU-KA-ENBUN- JIN!---.**

**El espíritu fue cortado en mil pedazos, Kurama pensó que ya lo había vencido pero se regenero al instante, atrás de Kurama Reiko le grito:**

**--- ¡Kurama, eso no es un Youkai es un Yurei ( Yurei: espíritu de un muerto que están en el mundo de los vivos por un motivo especifico y su muerte ocurrió rodeada de mucha angustia y sufrimiento), por eso el Fuzetsu no sirvió con el --.**

**--- Que sugieres que hagamos--- dijo Kurama.**

n **Déjamelo yo me haré cargo de el pero necesito que hagas algo---.**

**Kurama se acerco a Reiko para que le explicara: **

n **Kurama esto es lo que tienes que hacer, yo estaré peleando con el hasta que lleguemos donde esta ese cerezo tu estarás enfrente de este y colocaras tus manos en el suelo y le transmitirás a este toda tu energía y el resto corre por mi cuenta--- dijo Reiko.**

n **De acuerdo---. Kurama se acerco al árbol y espero a Reiko.**

**Reiko por su parte saco sus alas espirituales y se puso a atacar al Yurei:**

**--- ¡REIKI-SEN!---.**

**Esto hacia enfurecer mas al Yurei y comenzó a perseguirla por todo el lugar hasta que llegaron al punto señalado.**

**Kurama espero a que Reiko pasara después rápidamente coloco sus manos en el suelo y transmitió su energía al árbol.**

**Sorprendentemente del suelo salieron unas ramas a toda velocidad y atraparon al Yurei, Reiko se puso al frente de este y lanzo un conjuro:**

**--- REIKIOUYO- SENFOKU--- al instante apareció un sello en la frente del Yurei.**

**--- Bien con este sello no podrás escapar, ahora dime que es lo que deseas cual es tu propósito que te hizo regresar a este mundo---.**

**A pesar de que el Yurei no tenia boca comenzó a hablar:**

**--- Soy Senna y busco a mi amado Ryoma que regrese de la guerra ---.**

**A Reiko le desconcertó esto por lo escuchado el Yurei era de la época Edo y todavía pensaba que estaba en ella.**

**--- ¿Por qué lo buscas?---.**

**--- Para decirle que lo amo, ya que no se lo he podido decir por mucho tiempo por una promesa--- dijo la chica.**

**--- ¿ Por una promesa? ¿Qué clase de Promesa?--- pregunto Reiko ( Nota Kurama no podía escuchar nada porque el Yurei estaba hablando a la mente de Reiko.**

**--- El y yo éramos muy buenos amigos de la infancia , después me di cuenta que me había enamorado de el y estaba dispuesta a confesárselo pero la guerra llego al país y el se tenia que marchar para pelear en lugar de su padre que había muerto, su madre sabiendo lo que yo sentía por el me pidió que le hiciera una promesa la cual no podía romper con nada, la promesa constaba en que no le confesaría mis sentimientos hasta que regresara de la guerra ya que el tenia que pelear por el honor de su familia, yo guarde la promesa , pero el día que el se marchaba quiso despedirse de mi y decirme algo por lo cual me dijo que lo esperara en este árbol , lo he esperado y no ha llegado aun---.**

**--- No lo entiendes, el no va a regresar además tu ya no estas viva estas muerta, no lo recuerdas--- dijo Reiko.**

**La muchacha se asombro de pronto empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido aquel día:**

**--- Es cierto yo ya estoy muerta, ese día en lugar de llegar el unos sujetos se presentaron y me golpearon brutalmente---.**

**--- El fue la lugar donde estabas y como no te encontró se fue a la guerra y en esta murió--- dijo Reiko (Nota: Reiko se metió a los recuerdos del árbol para saber c lo que sucedió ese día).**

**La chica comenzó a llorar , y le dijo:**

**--- ¡POR FAVOR DESTRUYEME PARA QUE NO SUFRA ¡-.**

**Reiko se le quedo viendo al Yurei , junto sus manos y dijo:**

**--- Reikyoyu-sen---.**

**Una flama azul rodeo al Yurei y lo quemo haciendo que desapareciera.**

**Reiko se acerco al árbol, el Yurei apareció adentro del espíritu del árbol y sintiendo el aura de Reiko le grito:**

**--¡POR QUE NO ME DESTRUISTE!---.**

**---- Por que el no lo hubiera querido---.**

**--- ¿EL?--- pregunto la chica, de pronto ella sintió que alguien estaba atrás volteo y vio una silueta.**

**--- RIOMA--- dijo la chica, y se lanzo a los brazos de este.**

**--- Senna--- dijo el y la beso en la frente--- Ahora podremos estar juntos por la eternidad amándonos. **

**La boca de ella apareció y por fin pudo hablar con ella volteo hacia donde estaba Reiko y le dijo:**

**--- Gracias, lo único que puedo decirte es que le confieses lo que sientes a ese muchacho que estaba contigo antes que sea demasiado tarde--.**

**--- Tratare de hacerlo--- dijo Reiko, y después de esto salio del trance.**

**Volteo a ver a Kurama y le dijo:**

**--- Kurama, ---.**

**--- ¿Qué pasa Reiko?---.**

**Reiko se le acerco:**

**--- Yo te conozco del pasado, era parte de tu banda y además .. . Tu y yo --- tomo aire para decírselo.**

**--- ¡KURAMA . . . DESDE ENTONCES . . . YO . . . TE HE…--- no pudo terminar de decirlo, por que en ese momento sintió como el corazón se le paraba y su alma se quería salir del cuerpo:**

**Reiko cayó al suelo:**

**--- ¡ QUE TE SUCEDE REIKO ¡-- Grito Kurama y trato de levantarla mientras Reiko se retorcía de dolor.**

**De pronto Reiko escucho una voz en su interior mas fría que hielo que le decía riéndose: **

n **No puedes decírselo. . . fue la promesa que me hiciste, recuerda no la puedes romper ya que tu existencia y la de el estaría en peligro. . . JA JA JA. .. Reiko Inuki tu destino depende totalmente de mi , estas unida a mi hasta la muerte. . .---.**

**La voz ceso y lo único que pudo decir Reiko antes de desmayarse fue:**

**--- YUKO---.**

**paso unos minutos antes de que volviera a despertar, cuando lo hizo se encontró a Kurama que la sostenía.**

**--- Por fin despiertas, me tenias preocupado--- dijo Kurama.**

**Reiko trato de levantarse pero se volvió a caer.**

**--- no trates de levantarte aun estas muy débil—dijo Kurama y la cargo y la puso abajo del árbol, después el se sentó y se acerco a ella:**

**--- Será mejor que descanses--- dijo Kurama .**

**Reiko por el cansancio recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurama y cerro los ojos.**

**Pasado una hora:**

**--- ¡KURAMA , REIKO ¡--- gritaba Botan que estaba en el jardín de cerezos buscándolos, cuando al fin los encontró:**

**--- ¡Kurama , Reiko me da gusto verlos los hemos estado buscando . . .--- callo al instante la darse cuenta de la situación.**

**Kurama y Reiko estaban totalmente dormidos la cabeza de Reiko estaba recostada en las piernas de Kurama y este tenia la mano encima de la cabeza de ella.**

**A lo lejos se escucharon unas voces :**

**--- Botan ya los encontraste--- grito Yusuke.**

**Botan los vio por un instante y le grito a Yusuke:**

**--- No, no los encontré creo que ya se fueron—mintió **

**Botan y el dejo solos mientras los pétalos de cerezo caían encima de sus rostros a la luz de una hermosa noche de Luna llena. . . .**

**CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . . **

**FICHA DE PERSONAJE:**

**Nombre : Kurama ( Yoko Kurama o en el mundo humano Suichi Minamino).**

**EDAD: 16 años.**

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 29 de enero.**

**SIGNO ZODIACAL: Acuario.**

**ESTATURA : como Suichi 1,80 y como Yoko 1,90.**

**GRADO: 2do de preparatoria.**

**COLOR DE OJOS: verdes ( como Suichi ) o Amarillos ( como Yoko.**

**COLOR DE CABELLO: Rojo ( Suichi) Plateado ( Yoko).**

**FAMILIARES: Solo tiene a su mama.**

**TITULO: Detective del mundo espiritual.**

**RAZA: Humana / Youkai , Kitsune ( Zorro de 9 colas).**

**TIPO DE SANGRE: B**

**NOMBRE: Reiko Inuki(en el mundo humano Reiko Inukizaba).**

**EDAD: 16 años.**

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 1de abril.**

**SIGNO ZODIACAL: Aries.**

**ESTATURA/PESO: 1,62/49kg.**

**GRADO: 2do de preparatoria.**

**COLOR DE OJOS: azules( como R. Inukizaba ) o magentas ( R. Inuki del pasado).**

**COLOR DE CABELLO: Rosa y en su otra vida azul.**

**FAMILIARES: aparentemente solo su padre**

**TITULO: Purificadora y detective del Reikai**

**RAZA: Humana / Inuki(Lobo Guardián).**

**TIPO DE SANGRE: AB**

**KONICHIWA MINA!**

**¡ARIGATO GOSAIMASU! Por sus reviews , Ahora pasemos a contestarlos:**

**LYRA DE ACUARIO:**

**¡Muchas gracias por tu review i descuida no lo dejare a medias, y por favor sigue mandando mas reviews.**

**MIKA- CHAN:**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario y respecto a tu primer duda se contestara conforme vaya avanzando la serie por que es una clave muy importante no te lo puedo decir porque echaría a perder la sorpresa, respecto a que por que la llamaba Sakura , es por que como ella no era de ese mundo y si los demás Youkais se enteraban de donde venia ya que su nombre proviene del mundo espiritual, la pondría en serio peligro si la llamara por su verdadero nombre , pero cuando ella crece le deja de llamar así. Por favor sigue mandando Reviews y gracias.**

**HOSHIYO- HIME:**

**Felicidades por haberte registrado en fanfiction espero que pronto tengas un Fic para que lo lea, y la verdad suena interesante , respecto a lo del entrenamiento de Reiko en el siguiente capitulo se explicara como fue, y de que si Botan va intervenir de algun modo, mira la 1ra temporada de Yu Yu Kurama consta de 11 capitulos y a partir del 6xto capitulo la intervención de Botan sera indispensable, Muchas gracias y espero tu fic y mas reviews.**

**CEINA DE LIBRA:**

**Muchas gracias por tu Review y espero que te gusten los demas episodios.**

**Gracias a todos por los Reviews y les recuerdo que son indispensables todos sus comentarios , dudas o quejas, nos vemos pronto y recuerden:**

**¡ MI EXISTENCIA NO SERA EN VANO ¡**

**¡ O si Reiko!.**


	5. Chapter 5

KONICHIWA MINA!

Hola soy Reiko Inuki de vuelta con otro capitulo en donde por fin se explica como fue el entrenamiento de Reiko, por favor espero reviews ya que me esforcé mucho en este capitulo.

Antes de que empiece el capitulo agregue una canción que pensé que le quedaría del Oppening al fic para todos aquellos que conozcan la serie de Meitantei loki Ragnarok, bueno a mi me gusta esta canción , bien comencemos:

Shiroi mikazuki La brillante luna 

_**Muchi wo miorosu kuroni**_

Al tiempo que mira la ciudad 

_**Aoi meikyuu kara**_

Encuentra tu rostro 

_**Mashou ga mezame hajimeru**_

Despierta en una diabólica oscuridad 

_**Tsumibukai kono chijou he boy**_

_En esta tierra desconocida muchacho. . ._

_**Believing, dreaming Bokutachi wa.. ..**_

_Cree, sueña, estamos . . ._

_**Sagashiteru. . . tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo . . .**_

_En un punto en donde el destino se puede cambiar. . ._

_**Ah, dorekurai fukai yami hikari ni**_

Ah, si las prohibidas tinieblas cambian a luz 

_**Karetara. . .**_

_¿Qué pasara?_

_**Sekai no iro ga kawaru**_

_**Oh itsuka kitto.**_

_El mundo cambiara su curso_

_Seguramente._

_**Ah dore kurai fukai nuzo ikutsumo**_

_**Toitara . . .**_

_Ah, por cuanto tiempo se guardara el secreto_

_Se olvidara. . ._

_**Rehuen no doa wa hiroku . . .**_

_**Hiroku. . .**_

La puerta del paraíso se abrirá 

_Abrirá. .._

_**Bokurano tabi wo ¡START!**_

Es momento de iniciar nuestro viaje 

_**Hajimeyou. . . . . .**_

_Y partir . . . . ._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

YU YU KURAMA 

**CAPITULO 5:**

"_**El ODIO DE SENAZAWA".**_

Era una mañana hermosa de Junio, Kurama y Reiko habían llegado como de costumbre temprano a la escuela, caminaron por uno de los pasillos con dirección a su salón de pronto vieron que todos los estudiantes se arremolinaban.

--- ¿Que estará pasando?--- pregunto Reiko.

--- No lo se ---- dijo Kurama.

Reiko se acerco a uno del os estudiantes y este le contesto:

--- Es que esta pasando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Aine Senazawa----.

Reiko regreso con Kurama y le contó lo que sucedía, al instante se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar al Consejo estudiantil entre ellos se encontraba Aine Senazawa:

Era una chica extremadamente bella, tenia el pelo de color negro, largo y ojos de color ámbar.

Cuando paso por donde estaba Reiko y Kurama, ella se salio de la bolita y fue hasta donde estaba Kurama y Reiko.

--- Hola, tu debes ser Suichi Minamino, me da gusto encontrarme con el alumno mas inteligente de esta escuela—Saludo coquetamente Aine.

--- Hola--- dijo Kurama sin tomarle mucha importancia a Aine.

--- Hola Aine, mi nombre es Reiko--- saludo amistosamente Reiko.

Al instante Aine volteo a ver a Reiko, la miro directamente a los ojos de una manera poco amigable y déspota.

--- Adiós Minamino--- dijo Aine sin prestar atención a Reiko, de pronto ella hizo un movimiento que hizo que saliera de su cuello un dije.

Reiko sintió algo raro y volteo directamente al dije

--- Percibo un aura extraña--- pensó Reiko.

Después de las clases siguió el receso Reiko dejo su salón y fue hacia unas compañeras para preguntarle sobre Aine.

--- ¡por favor Reiko ¡no nos hagas hablar de esa presumida---.

--- Solo quiero saber lo indispensable---.

---- Bueno para que sepas ella tiene ese puesto no porque sea inteligente, sino porque se mareo a los estudiantes coqueteándoles, ---.

--- ¿Pero porque quiso el puesto?---.

--- Para pasearse por los salones, ella tiene un ego tremendo, solo porque todos los chicos de la escuela andan detrás de ella---.

--- Dirás casi todos--- dijo otra estudiante.

--- Si tienes razón, con el único que no ha podido esa arrastrada es con Minamino, Reiko cuídalo o Senazawa te lo puede quitar---.

--- Bueno gracias chicas—se despidió Reiko y se fue a su salón.

Allí encontró a Senazawa coqueteándole a Kurama.

Reiko se acerco rápidamente y vio con gusto que Kurama no le tomaba importancia a Aine. Se acerco a Kurama:

--- Suichi-kun quieres ir a la cafetería conmigo--- dijo Reiko.

-- De acuerdo---.

Kurama al instante se levanto de su asiento, se despidió de Aine y se fue con Reiko.

Al final de las clases Kurama se le acerco a Reiko y le dijo:

--- Nos vamos juntos---.

--- Lo siento Suichi pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos-.

--- Esta bien, te veo en la casa—se despidió Kurama.

5 minutos después de irse Kurama, Reiko se puso a guardar unas cosas de su casillero y alguien le hablo:

--- ¡Oye Inukizaba!--- dijo una voz de mujer.

Reiko volteo, era Senazawa.

--- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?--- dijo Reiko tranquilamente.

Aine no le contesto, se le quedo viendo un buen rato y le dijo:

--- No se que te ve Minamino, no eres tan bonita como dicen--- dijo Aine en tono burlón.

--- Ve al punto Senazawa--- dijo Reiko en tono cortante.

--- Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Que hiciste para que Minamino se fijara en ti?---.

--- Porque no vas y se lo preguntas tu misma--- dijo Reiko.

El semblante burlón de Aine cambio en tono amenazante:

--- Mide tus palabras Inukizaba , no te atrevas a provocarme o si no. . .---.

--- o si no que--- dijo Reiko en tono desafiante.

--- Solo ten cuidado--- dijo Aine y se fue del lugar.

---Lo viste--- dijo Reiko hablándole a alguien.

--- Si --- dijo Botan que salía de su escondite.

--- Entornes es lo que pienso que es--- dijo Reiko.

--- Si en efecto, eso es un dije que cumple los deseos de las personas, en pocas palabras un amuleto--- dijo Botan.

--- Pero no cualquier amuleto, este es contralado por un Youkai----. Dijo Reiko.

---Tienes que tenerla vigilada, no sabemos lo que pueda suceder--- dijo Botan.

El celular de Reiko empezó a sonar así que ella contesto:

--- Si---.

**-**-- Ah, que pasó Suichi---.

--- Reiko, como no vas a comer conmigo, no te gustaría ir a una cafetería mas tarde---. Dijo Kurama.

--- Lo siento, ero tengo que hacer unas cosas y no saldré hasta la noche--- dijo Reiko.

---Bueno, de todos modos yo iré por si cambias de opinión--.

Reiko colgó y después con mirada curiosa Botan le pregunto:

--- ¿Qué te dijo Kurama?---.

--- Me invito a la cafetería por la tarde, por supuesto le dije que no podía---.

--- ¡Como que no aceptaste su invitación, esta es tu oportunidad para conquistarlo!--- dijo Botan sorprendida.

--- En este momento lo que importa es destruir al Youkai—dijo Reiko en tono serio.

--- Bueno , como quieras, --- dijo Botan, y cambio de tema:

--- Por cierto, para que tengas mayor información sobre esos dijes, a unas calles hay una tienda donde venden toda clase de amuletos, esa persona es muy conocida del Sr. Koenma así que podrás preguntarle sin riesgos---.

--- Gracias, necesitare cualquier información para saber a lo que me enfrento---dijo Reiko.

--- Me tengo que ir, te deseo mucha suerte con el caso y con Kurama--- dijo Botan y después se fue volando.

--- Gracias Botan, pero si lo supieras, sabrías que la suerte no esta de mi lado—pensó Reiko.

Al instante se cambio el uniforme de la escuela por el traje de mesera, se dirigió a su trabajo que estaba cerca de la escuela, solo trabajaba medio tiempo, Lunes , miércoles y viernes, así no era tan pesado.

--- Reiko, tienes que atender la mesa 3 dijo una de sus compañeras de trabajo--.

--- este bien---- Reiko se dirigió a la mesa.

--- Buenas tardes, puedo tomar su orden---.

--- ¿INUKIZABA?--- dijo una voz.

Reiko miro al a persona que atendía:

¡Era Aine Senazawa!

Senazawa , la veía con una expresión de burla.

--- No sabia, que trabajabas aquí, que interesante---

--- puedo tomar su orden señorita--- dijo Reiko sin hacerle caso.

--- Sabes que ahora dependes totalmente de mi, eso me gusta---.

--- Porque lo dices--- dijo Reiko.

--- Que si doy quejas de ti te van a despedir---.

--- No cuentes con ello, porque mi jefe tiene perfecta confianza en mi trabajo y sabe que soy incapaz de dar un mal servicio--- dijo Reiko muy segura mientras veía como se borraba la sonrisa de triunfo .

--- De todos modos cuídate Inukizaba no sabes con quien te estas metiendo--- ( en ese momento el dije de Senazawa dio un brillo extraño el cual Reiko se percato).

--- Si se perfectamente con quien me estoy metiendo, me estoy metiendo con Aine Senazawa, una persona sin escrúpulos que es incompetente en su trabajo , es egoísta y solo le importa ser el centro de atención porque en el fondo esta hueca--- dijo Reiko.

Senazawa mostraba en su rostro un gran rencor hacia Reiko, le iba a decir algo pero era tal su furia que salio del lugar.

Llego la hora de su descanso así que Reiko decidió ir a esa tienda que le dijo Botan.

Ya allí entro en ella y busco al encargado.

Comenzó a observar la tienda, había muchas cosas de amuletos y cosas por el estilo.

Reiko se dirigió al mostrador:

---Disculpe. . .---- dijo pero no había nadie que la atendiera, entonces pensó mejor en retirarse, se dio la vuelta y. . . .

--- Buenas tardes puedo ayudarle en algo--- dijo el encargado que salio de la nada.

--- ¡AH!, me ha asustado---dijo Reiko sorprendida.

El encargado era un hombre de unos 30 -35 años, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos de color carmesí lo que hizo vacilar un poco a Reiko de que esa persona no era humana.

---- Tu has de ser la detective que me dijo Koenma que vendría--- dijo el encargado.

--- Si, mi nombre es Reiko Inuki, y usted es. . .---.

--- Marduk--- contesto. ---- A sus ordenes señorita---.

---Bueno más que nada le quiero preguntar que relación tienen un Youkai y un amuleto que tiene un aura pura, es decir ¿Cómo algo puro puede almacenar a una energía demoníaca?--- dijo Reiko.

--- Eso es imposible, todos los amuletos se hacen con energías positivas, y el fin de este es causar un bien a la persona que lo posee, de lo contrario eso seria magia negra---- dijo Marduk.

--- Hay una manera de combatir a esa energía o de hacer salir al Youkai—pregunto Reiko.

--- mmm…. Depende, si el Youkai no ha dañado a nadie, entonces no hay necesidad de exorcizar al objeto,----.

--- Y que pasaría si se llegara a manifestar?—pregunto Reiko.

--- En ese caso, seria mas difícil, porque el problema no es exorcizar al objeto, sino que en el proceso no se dañe a la persona que lo posee----.

--- ¿Qué debo de hacer entonces?---.

---- Tendrás que hacer reaccionar a la persona, ya que el objeto se puede posesionar de esta , y será muy riesgoso el exorcismo, ya que no solo se va el espíritu del Youkai sino también en el proceso se puede ir juntamente el alma.

Más que nada tienes que tomar en cuenta estos puntos, para saber que decisión deberás tomar--- dijo Marduk.

--- Muchas gracias--- dijo Reiko.

--- Todavía no he terminado--- dijo Marduk, mientras se dirigía al mostrador, de allí saco una especie de Brújula, de vidrio y se la dio a Reiko.

---Toma esto te servirá---.

--- ¿Qué es?---.

---Esto no es una brújula cualquiera, esta brújula detecta toda clase de energía, con esta puedes localizar a personas, Youkais, etcétera, solo tienes que poner un rastro de energía de aquello que buscas y te mostrara donde se encuentra, ---.

--- Pues muchas gracias Marduk no se como pagártelo----.

--- Si, si hay una forma, ----.

---- ¿Cuál?--- pregunto Reiko.

--- Después que termines tu caso, me visitaras---.

--- De acuerdo, bueno me tengo que ir muchas gracias--- dijo Reiko, después de eso se dirigió a su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el trabajo, Reiko se quedo en la caja registradora.

No estaba prestando atención:

--- Señorita. . . ---decía una voz masculina.

--- (Debo detener esto antes de que el amuleto Senazawa se manifieste) --- pensaba.

--- Señorita--- decía el joven.

--- (¿Cómo le haré para tener oportunidad de esto, si Senazawa se rehúsa ha hablar conmigo a no ser que discuta sobre Kurama. . .) ---.

--- S… E…Ñ….ORITA----.

**-**-- ¿Cómo lo haré?----.

--- Reiko, vas a atender el joven o que--- dijo una de sus compañeras que estaba en otra de las cajas registradoras.

Reiko salio de su trance.

--- Si ---dijo

--- ¿Puedo tomar su. . . . . . ---- Reiko ya no termino de hablar, se puso totalmente roja, al ver a quien estaba atendiendo.

---- ¡SUICHI-KUN!--- por fin hablo Reiko.

Kurama con una sonrisa (Al parecer no estaba enojado ya que en su expresión era una risita) y mirando tiernamente a Reiko le dijo.

--- yo que pensaba invitarte aquí pero no me imagine que trabajes aquí---dijo Kurama.

--- lo siento por no decírtelo--- se disculpo Reiko.

--- No importa, por cierto me puedes dar un capuchino frió—.

---- Por supuesto, si quieres toma asiento y yo te lo llevo—dijo Reiko.

--- Su capuchino joven--- dijo Reiko entregándole a Kurama su orden.

---Gracias, oye Reiko---.

---Si---.

--- A que horas sales del trabajo----.

--- a las 6 ¿Por qué?----.

--- Bueno, es que me gustaría que me acompañaras al parque para platicar un rato, claro si tu aceptas---.

Reiko se puso roja, Kurama la estaba invitando al parque solos como una especie de cita (¡QUE TIERNO!), iban a estar solos los 2, así que rápidamente contesto.

--- Claro, seria un placer, ---.

El chico le sonrió y le dijo:

--- Bueno te espero allá afuera---.

Reiko se dio la vuelta para seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes, no sin antes sin que el chico se diera cuenta ella lo miro furtivamente, mientras este volteaba a la calle, al verlo se puso aun mas roja, después, continuo con su trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca y mientras contemplaban los árboles cubiertos por flores decerezo, comenzaron a platicar:

--- Hace un mes que llegaste--- dijo Kurama.

---- Si es cierto el tiempo se va volando no crees--- dijo Reiko.

---Si, por cierto como te has sentido en mi casa no te sientes incomoda por mi presencia---dijo Kurama y al instante volteo a ver a Reiko.

Cuando Kurama la miro Reiko automáticamente bajo la mirada mientras un ligero rubor pintaba sus mejillas:

--- Como crees, es muy agradable, estar en tu casa y sobre todo estar junto a ti----.

Kurama con su mano le levanto la cara a Reiko, para que lo mirara:

---- Por que bajaste la mirada, siempre que te pregunto algo me huyes con la mirada, que es lo que te sucede---.

Reiko miro a Kurama, de pronto su vista se dirigió a los labios de este, lentamente se fue acercando, no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía retener más sus sentimientos.

---- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!----- se oyó un grito atrás de Reiko y Kurama.

Inmediatamente se levantaron:

--¿Qué fue eso?---pregunto Reiko.

--- No lo se, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos----dijo Kurama.

--- El grito provino de allí--- dijo Reiko.

Los 2 corrieron al lugar y allí encontraron a una chica tirada, ella tenia el uniforme de la escuela de ellos, Kurama la levanto, ella estaba conciente, miraba asustada volteando a todos lados, Reiko la reconoció:

Esa chica había hablado con ella sobre Aine, era Tomoe Yuki.

--- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te ataco?—pregunto Kurama.

La chica intento hablar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca había perdido la voz.

--- No puede ser, sin su voz Yuki no podrá cantar (ya que yuki era una de las del coro, tenia una privilegiada voz), ---dijo Reiko.

--- Reiko eso no es lo importante, sino quien fue el responsable—dijo Kurama.

Llevaron a la chica a su casa, después se dirigieron a la casa de Kurama.

Kurama se sentó en el sofá, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

Reiko subió a su cuarto por su lap top, y la bajo a la sala, rápidamente se metió a los archivos del mundo espiritual.

Kurama se le acerco:

--- ¿Qué haces?---.

---Estoy buscando sucesos extraños relacionados con lo que pasó hoy, si aparecen debe de haber un patrón, o una pista sobre las victimas. . . ya lo encontré----.

---- A ver---.

--- Los últimos ataques registrados de este tipo, me refiero a daños físicos, han sido en nuestra escuela y al parecer son chicas con características similares----.

----¿Cuáles características?---- pregunto Kurama.

---- Todas ellas son del mismo salón, la única que no ha sido atacada ha sido SENAZAWA AINE----.

--- Todo esto acaso tendrá que ver Con los amuletos con Youkais, no puede ser ya que ninguna de ellas reporto algún objeto ni despidió energía demoníaca. . . a menos . . . mejor investigo mas--- pensaba Reiko.

Pasaron las horas y Reiko siguió investigando, Kurama se subió a dormir, porque tenia que levantarse temprano.

---- Podrá ser que estos objetos obedezcan ordenes del dueño, es imposible ya que un Youkai posesiona a la persona, .. . podrán estas personas atacar a otras, es muy confuso pero debo seguir investigando . . . --- pensaba Reiko mientras una fila de archivos pasaban por sus ojos.

Después de casi 4 horas de investigación o sea 1:00 a.m.,

Reiko termino muerta de sueño.

Kurama bajo a tomar un vaso de agua, y encontró a Reiko profundamente dormida, este sonrió al verla ya que se veía muy tierna, lentamente sin hacer ruido se le acerco, apago su computadora. Después cargo a Reiko y subió por las escaleras

Llego al cuarto de ella y la recostó en la cama:

---Que descanses--- susurro Kurama, y con una sonrisa se retiro del cuarto:

Después Reiko comenzó a moverse en la cama, al parecer tenia un sueño:

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Se ve el Reikai,

---Bien Reiko es aquí donde entrenaras----Dijo Koenma ( en forma de adolescente), mientras entraba a un cuarto totalmente blanco seguido por la Reiko de 13 años.

Este cerro la puerta y al instante desapareció;

--- Un momento príncipe Koenma---- dijo Reiko.

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto Koenma.

---- entiendo que aquí voy a entrenar, pero ¿Quién me va a entrenar?---.

---- La respuesta es muy sencilla, Reiko yo te voy a entrenar--- dijo el príncipe de Reikai.

--- ¿Usted?----dijo Reiko.

--- Si, el rey Enma le prometió a tu padre antes de morir que los gobernantes del Reikai nos haríamos responsables de ti, y esto incluye tu entrenamiento como purificadora---.

Al terminar de hablar la ropa que traía Reiko se cambio a un kimono corto un poco arriba de la rodilla, de color negro con el obi de color rojo.

---Este atuendo, me refiero a sus colores representan que eres una principiante, son 3 niveles y el 4rto quiere decir que ya eres una purificadora del Reikai, los colores cambiaran de acuerdo a tu nivel, te advierto que el entrenamiento ira aumentando de dificultad conforme avances, así que no te confíes---.

Reiko miro a Koenma fijamente y con una sonrisa de seguridad le contesto:

---De acuerdo comencemos---.

Los 2 se pusieron enfrente el uno del otro.

Koenma cerro los ojos, levanto su brazo derecho su mano estaba cerrada, de pronto la abrió hasta dejar totalmente abierta la palma de la mano, de allí salio una esfera de energía de color azul , después de esto se apresuro a explicar:

---Esto Reiko, es Reiki, como sabrás Reiki es la energía que mantiene vivos a todos los seres, sin embargo esta energía es interminable así que algunos humanos y espíritus los pueden usar como armas esto se llama poder espiritual, vamos inténtalo---.

---¿Qué debo hacer?---.

---Primero, cierra los ojos mantén tu mente en blanco, después trata de percibir la energía que esta en tu interior, será muy sencillo de detectar porque es como un río que fluye, después de esto trata de dirigir toda esa energía hacia tu brazo levantado, cuando sientas que toda esta energía este en tu brazo, libérala abriendo el puño de tu mano---.

Reiko cerro sus ojos, puso su mente en blanco, extendió su brazo izquierdo (porque es zurda), al instante sintió el río que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, empezó a concentrar el río en su brazo y después abrió la mano y de allí salio una esfera de energía color rosa.

---que fácil--- pensaba Reiko.

--- Muy bien, pero fíjate en la diferencia de las 2 esferas en la tuya y en la mía, como te darás cuenta, la mía a pesar de tener color, se pude ver a través de ella mientras en la tuya no se ve a través de ella , esto quiere decir que aun no sabes purificarla, recuerda que purificar es transformar la energía en algo positivo sin un gramo de impureza , para que se mantenga un equilibrio---- al terminar de decir esto cerro el puño y la esfera desapareció, Reiko hizo lo mismo.

--- Con el tiempo y el entrenamiento no solo purificaras tu energía, sino las de los demás, bien creo que eso es todo por hoy--- dijo Koenma y la puerta volvió a aparecer, salieron y el traje de Reiko se transformo en su ropa original.

Antes de que Reiko saliera de la oficina de Koenma este le dijo:

--- El entrenamiento de hoy fue sencillo, pero las siguientes sesiones no lo serán---- .

--- Si --- dijo Reiko, y salio del lugar.

6 MESES DESPUES:

Reiko tenia el pelo un poco mas largo, estaba otra vez en el cuarto con Koenma este tenia una jaula a su lado y había un Youkai adentro:

--- Ya sabes purificar tu energía porque has logrado concentrarte por completo, pero ahora tendrás que rechazar la energía demoníaca, detectándola, y tratando de impedir que esta se posesione de ti---.

--- ¿Qué voy a hacer?--- pregunto Reiko

--- Sencillo, tendrás que dejar que este Youkai entre a tu cuerpo, y deberás hacerlo salir sin que te haya robado tu energía---- dijo Koenma con una risita despreocupada, como si fuera muy normal esto.

--- ¿Qué? . . . bueno, estoy lista---.

Koenma comenzó a abrir la jaula y por ultimo agrego:

--- No te preocupes lo único que pasara es que comenzaras a sangrar por los poros, además que si no te concentras del todo, terminaras en urgencias, se me olvido decirte que el dolor es insoportable, pero de todos modos no te preocupes--.

--- ¡QUEEEE!----dijo Reiko asustada y al instante el Youkai entro al cuerpo de Reiko.

Reiko sintió como se quemaba por dentro, cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse, el dolor era insoportable, era como estar quemado de dentro hacia fuera.

--- AHHHH, tranquila Reiko …. AAHHH es solo un dolorcito …. AHHH vamos concéntrate pon tu mente en blanco . . . AHHHHH no puedo el dolor es insoportable--- pensaba Reiko , mientras su cuerpo sangraba mientras se retorcía por la habitación.

--- TRANQUILA REIKO SOLO PIENSA EN ALGO QUE TE DE LA FUERZA PARA RECHAZAR AL ESPIRITU!--- gritaba Koenma.

---¡!!!!!AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!--- pero los gritos de Esta apagaban los de Koenma.

Reiko se levanto y comenzó a azotarse por las paredes.

---- ¡ REIKO; PRIMERO PON TU MENTE EN BLANCO PARA DETECTAR AL YOUKAI Y DESPUES PIENSA EN ALGO POSITIVO PARA QUE LO PUEDAS RECHAZAR, AL INSTANTE DE PENSAR EN ESTO LIBERARAS UNA ENERGIA QUE HARA AL YOUKAI SALIR DE TU CUERPO!---gritaba Koenma mientras veía a Reiko golpearse por las paredes, comenzaba a sangrar.

--- Es cierto . . . AHHHH …. Mientras tenga algo que me motive nada ni nadie me impedirá lograr mis objetivos--- pensó Reiko.

La Inuki puso su mente en blanco, sintió como el río de energía se paraba, después pudo detectar al Youkai que frenaba el río.

--- Ya te encontré--- pensó Reiko y comenzó a liberar energía espiritual.

--- Debo encontrar mi motivación---- pensaba Reiko.

´´ Es necesario que vaya Inuki, por favor no llores mas, que pronto regresare y estaré a tu lado. . .

No importa el tiempo que pase siempre te amare ´´

--- Kurama ¡. . . tu eres mi motivación----.

Reiko expulso un tremendo poder espiritual, y con este el Youkai que había quedado totalmente incinerado.

--- Reiko despierta --- dijo Koenma.

La chica despertó en el suelo, rápidamente se incorporo y vio a su alrededor, el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, además de que habían un Youkai hecho polvo.

--- Te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora puedo dar inicio al verdadero entrenamiento--- dijo Koenma muy alegre.

Reiko sonrió:

--- Gracias Koenma---.

--- No importa lo que pase siempre estarás junto a mi querido Kurama, gracias por Haberme amado tanto como yo te ame y sigo amándote--- pensó Reiko--- Muy pronto te volveré a ver para amarnos por siempre---.

seis meses después ( o sea 1 año de entrenamiento)

--- Tu entrenamiento será , transformar energía demoníaca en pura, ya sabes resistir la energía demoníaca adentro de tu cuerpo, por lo que te será un poco fácil hacer esta técnica—dijo Koenma.

Reiko tenia el pelo un poco abajo del hombro, pero su aspecto era deplorable: estaba demasiado pálida ya que no comía bien debido a los fuertes dolores que sufría por el entrenamiento, estos eran tan fuertes , que le impedía pasar bocado, tenia ojeras debido a que según Koenma el estar sin dormir ayudaría a percibir energías que no detectabas con tus 5 sentidos, además de mencionar que estaba vendada de todo el cuerpo por causa de las terribles hemorragias que sufría su cuerpo debido a el brutal entrenamiento que llevaba.

--- Príncipe Koenma, no se si pueda soportar mas el entrenamiento---.

Koenma la vio seriamente y le dijo:

--- si has resistido todo este tiempo, quiere decir que eres fuerte, además recuerda que no eres humana totalmente, por tus venas corre la sangre de los Inukis si fueras un humano ordinario habrías muerto en el primer día de entrenamiento ( por si las dudas aclaro que el tipo de Youkai que se le metió a Reiko al principio del entrenamiento. Era del tipo B),---- Contesto Koenma.

Reiko con mirada de agonía le dijo:

--- bueno continuemos con el entrenamiento---.

Koenma le sonrió:

---Tranquila conforme vayas avanzando te harás mas resistente a los efectos del entrenamiento----.

El príncipe del Reikai toco una de las paredes y de esta salió una esfera negra, que tenia ataduras y pergaminos, este las comenzó a quitar:

--- Bien Reiko ya sabes que hacer, para transformar energía demoníaca en espiritual debes pasar parte de tu energía a esta y hacer una transformación por equivalencia, cuando termine de desatarla tu la sostendrás con tu mano derecha la detendrás y con la otra inyectaras un poco de tu energía después trataras de que la cantidad de la energía demoníaca y la tuya queden en un mismo plano o equivalencia lo lograras si te concentras totalmente y si ya dominas tus energías de tal manera que las puedas manipular sin problemas, después de lograr esto transforma totalmente en energía espiritual la esfera y acabaras esta faceta aunque tendrás que perfeccionarla , después lo demás de tu entrenamiento será la pelea----.

--- Bien aquí va ---- termino de desatar Koenma y le dio la esfera a Reiko:

Reiko la tomo con su mano derecha, al instante puso su mente en blanco, coloco su mano izquierda al lado de la esfera, la punto con su dedo índice, y de este salio un rayito de color rosa, después con las dos manos sujeto la esfera.

---El entrenamiento anterior servia también para esto, una vez que esta adentro mi energía debo comenzar a moverla por el lugar, hasta que fluya como un río,--- pensó Reiko.

La energía de Reiko empezó a teñir un poco la esfera de color verde ,

--- Bien ya esta solo falta que purifique . . ..--- la esfera comenzó a sacar unos rayos, que al instante le quemaron las manos a Reiko, que a pesar del dolor la seguía sujetando:

Koenma al ver esto le grito asustado:

--- Reiko , suéltala, no le inyectaste lo suficiente de tu energía, si la sigues sosteniendo te incinerara, déjalo por la paz---.

--- AHHHH! ---- grito Reiko.

--- ¡Reiko! Ya no sigas----.

--- ¡NO PUEDO, ¡ SI ME RINDO AHORA NO PODRE REENCONTRARME CON ESA PERSONA!---- Grito Reiko.

---Pero . . .Reiko---.

--- Después de todo por eso sigo viva---- pensó Reiko.

Reiko elevo su poder espiritual para contrarrestar la de la esfera, sus manos estaban sangrando, pero a Reiko no le importaba, ese entrenamiento significaría el reencuentro con su querido Yoko Kurama, no se podía rendir.

----- HAAAAAAAAA!----- Reiko expulso el poder contra la esfera el cuarto se había vuelto un tornado, ya que habia unafuerte ráfaga de viento provocada por Reiko.

La esfera cambio su color, Reiko lo había logrado, al terminar, el viento desapareció.

Reiko con cara de triunfo le entrego la esfera purificada a Koenma.

--- Te felicito Reiko, no solo por tu esplendoroso poder espiritual, sino también por tu enorme voluntad, sigue así y lograras todo lo que propongas---.

---Gracias príncipe Koenma---.

Se miraron los dos por un rato, el los ojos de Koenma se veia una mirada de orgullo, provocado por la voluntad de sualumna.

--Bien creo que terminamos, aun te falta para poder dominar esta técnica, bueno puedes retirarte---.

--- Si príncipe Koenma--- diciendo esto apareció la puerta y Reiko salió por esta, antes de cerrarla y dejar a Koenma este le dijo:

--Por cierto Reiko---

--- Si--- dijo Reiko.

---Será mejor que te vendes las manos---.

-----------------------------------------

6 meses antes de cumplirse el plazo de 3 años:

Koenma estaba sentado en su oficina, Reiko entro a esta y le dijo:

---¿Quería verme príncipe Koenma?---.

Koenma que estaba muy pensativo le dijo:

--- si, toma asiento por favor---.

Reiko obedeció.

--- Te quiero informar, que has concluido tu entrenamiento antes de lo previsto,---.

Reiko se puso muy contenta, significaba que ya podía empezar su búsqueda para encontrar a Kurama, esto la hizo sentirse muy feliz

--- Pero… --- dijo Koenma.

Del semblante de Reiko se borro la sonrisa, y al instante puso una cara seria:

--- ¿Qué pasa Sr. Koenma---.

Koenma se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el cuarto de entrenamiento.

--- Te falta algo para que puedas titularte de Tantei de alto rango y purificadora, después que lo cumplas podrás irte---.

Reiko se acerco a este y se puso atrás de el.

---¿De que se trata?---.

Koenma abrió la puerta, Reiko estaba muy nerviosa ¿ Que prueba tendría que enfrentar?

La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco . . .

---¿! QUE ES ESTO?!--- grito Reiko sorprendida

Adentro del cuarto había un demonial de documentos apilados se podría decir que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de estos de no haber sido por un mini escritorio que todo lo que tenia era un sello.

--- Príncipe Koenma que significa esto!—dijo Reiko.

Koenma muy tranquilo dijo:

--- Veras Reiko, durante estos casi 3 años que te entrene no pude firmar estos documentos, ya están un poco atrasados pero todavía hay esperanza de entregarlos, así que me dije que sea Reiko quien los firme en lugar de mi después de todo yo la entrene y esta en deuda conmigo----.

( Ese Príncipe tan flojo ya se había tardado)(I – I ).

--- ¡QUEEEE!--- dijo Reiko mientras Koenma a rastras la dirigió a su asiento.

--- Bien buena suerte --- le dijo Koenma con una risita de victoria.

--- ¡PERO Y USTED QUE VA HACER! ¿Por qué NO LOS FIRMA USTED QUE ESTA AQUÍ?—dijo Reiko un poco indignada.

Koenma que ya estaba cerrando la puerta le dijo:

---- Yo no puedo, ya que tengo que asistir a un torneo que esta en una isla ya que yo soy su representante--- dijo Koenma aparentemente apenado.

----- ¿Ehhhhhhhh?---.

--- PERO. . . ---.

---- Buena suerte nos vemos dentro de 6 meses para hacer tu cambio de área de trabajo--- dijo Koenma y cerrando lapuerta dejo sola a Reiko.

º-º´

--- ¡POR QUE A MI ¡ . . . ---. O x O

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**_

Reiko se despertó, eran las 5:oo a. m. tenia que arreglarse si quería llegar temprano a la escuela, rápidamente se desvistió y se metió a bañar

--- Después de todo valió la pena pasar por esas peripecias---pensaba Reiko mientras salía de la bañera,

Comenzó a vestirse y justo cuando se estaba peinando, se puso los listones que Kurama le regalo, se miro al espejo :

--- ¿Verdad?--- hablo sola Reiko y sonrió.

Cuando llego a los casilleros de las chicas, rápidamente saco su traje de baño, el maestro había dicho que hoy practicarían natación , lo que hizo que Reiko se pusiera contenta ya que de seguro practicarían en la piscina baja ya que ella no sabia nadar.

Al sacar su uniforme de educación física se cambio rápidamente, y subió al salón.

Al llegar el profesor los dirigió a las piscinas:

---Bien jóvenes, antes de que se cambien les quiero informar que trabajaremos en la piscina de olímpica ya que la otra la están reparando----.

--- ¡QUE!--- grito Reiko asustada , el solo pensar en el tamaño de profundidad de aquella piscina le aterraba.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa hasta que sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro:

--- No te preocupes, Reiko , si quieres hablamos con el profesor--- dijo Kurama.

Reiko se tranquilizo, los 2 se dirigieron al profesor y Kurama intercedió por ella:

--- Profesor---.

--- ¿Qué pasa Minamino?---.

--- Lo que sucede es que Reiko no sabe nadar---.

El maestro volteo a ver a Reiko:

--- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Inukizaba?—pregunto desconcertado el profesor.

--- Lo siento --- dijo Reiko.

El maestro la miro un rato , después le dijo:

--- bueno cambiate y le pediré a alguno de tus compañeros que te enseñe, mientras yo trabajo con los demás , de acuerdo--- dijo el profesor.

--- Bien jóvenes váyanse a sus respectivos vestidores y cámbiense , tienen 10 minutos----.

Todos se dirigieron a cambiar y después de los 10 minutos ya se encontraban en las piscinas, pero todavía el profesor no llegaba.

(Nota: los trajes de baño tanto de hombres como mujeres era de color negro: las mujeres tenían un traje de una pieza y los hombres una especie de bóxer).

--- El Profesor Sakurada, se esta tardando --- dijo una de las chicas.

Reiko que no volteaba a ver a los hombres como todas las demás, dirigió su vista a otro lado, de pronto pudo observar que a unos metros de ella se encontraba Senazawa sentada en una banca.

Esta la estaba viendo fijamente , en su mirada se veía un gran rencor hacia la pelirosa, Reiko decidió no seguirla mirando.

Unas de sus compañeras empezaron a llevarse pesado, y una confundió a Reiko y la empujo:

Reiko no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al instante cayo a la piscina.

Se comenzó a hundir, Reiko pataleaba pero no salía a la superficie, después perdió la conciencia . . .

--- Reiko--- decía alguien

Reiko abrió los ojos , alrededor de ella estaban todos sus compañeros, y alguien Kurama la tenia en brazos.

El Profesor Sakurada también estaba allí pero estaba regañando a 3 de sus compañeras:

--- Que No saben que es muy peligroso llevarse pesado!--- les gritaba el profesor furioso.

Las chicas estaban muy asustadas , y la que había empujado a Reiko dijo:

--- Profesor, yo no se que me paso, yo no me llevo pesado con nadie no entiendo porque la avente--- Dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, y era cierto Azuka Yamazaki jamás se llevaba pesado con alguien sino por el contrario era muy seria.

--- Bueno , sea cual sea su motivo, de todos modos citare a sus padres, que suerte que Minamino estuvo allí justo para sacarla sino no se lo que habría pasado,----.

El profesor las llevo a la dirección y cuando regreso les dijo a los demás estudiantes:

--- bien creo que suspenderemos la clase el día de hoy, pueden retirarse a su salón---.

Kurama se le acerco otra vez a Reiko:

--- Me asuste mucho cuando vi que caíste al agua--.

--- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, y gracias por salvarme—dijo Reiko sonrojada.

Kurama le sonrió:

--- De nada---.

Reiko abrazo a Kurama y este le correspondió el abrazo, cuando la pelirosa soltó a Kurama pudo observar que alguien los observaba, era Senazawa.

Reiko se acordó en ese momento la sensación que tuvo al caer al agua era la misma energía que despedía el amuleto de esta.

No lo podía creer Senazawa era la culpable de todo lo que había sucedido.

Kurama se dio cuenta de la reacción que tuvo Reiko:

--- ¿Qué sucede?---.

Reiko perdió de vista a Senazawa y vio que el pelirrojo la veía preocupado.

--- no pasa nada, solo me distraje, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, ya que sigue la siguiente clase---.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DESPUES DE CLASES EN LA CASA DE LOS MINAMINO

Reiko entro a su cuarto, de pronto de la nada salio Botan:

--- Me llamaste Reiko--- dijo Botan.

Reiko cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a desvestirse.

--- Si, ya descubrí al responsable de los ataques---.

--- Y quien es ---- pregunto Botan.

--- Una estudiante de mi escuela, Aine Senazawa---.

--- ¿Qué harás para detenerla?---.

--- Simple, me enfrentare a ella---- dijo Reiko mientras se ponía su Kimono Blanco de batalla.

--- Estas loca, te reconocerá--- dijo Botan.

--- No si hago esto---- dijo Reiko que estaba terminándose de poner el traje.

La pelirosa se soltó su largo cabello que le llegaba a las rodillas, saco unas tijeras y se corto el cabello, (Por si las dudas se lo corto tipo Akane de Ranma ½).

Botan tenia una expresión de horror al ver lo que había hecho su amiga, esta al darse cuenta de la expresión de la Peliazul le dijo mientras sus cabellos al caer en el suelo se transformaban en pétalos de flor de cerezo:

--- No te preocupes por mi cabello, crecerá en 1 hora---.

Botan abrazo a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos:

--- No es eso . . . Por favor Reiko ten mucho cuidado----.

--- Claro , que tendré cuidado amiga---.

Después de este abrazo tan conmovedor Botan desapareció para darle noticias a Koenma.

Reiko abrió la ventana y después saco sus alas espirituales ysalio del lugar.

--- Oye Reiko , mi mama no vendrá a cenar así . . .--- entro hablando Kurama al cuarto de Reiko pero paro al ver que no había nadie.

--¿A dónde habrá ido?--- pensaba Kurama, cuando de pronto vio algo en el escritorio de Reiko:

¡Era la brújula que Marduk le había dado a Reiko!

Kurama la agarro y dedujo para que servia aquello, después se dio cuenta que pisaba algo, era un centenar de pétalos, En la cara de Kurama se dibujo una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE SENAZAWA:

Aine se encontraba en su habitación, de pronto apareció Reiko:

--- El juego termino Aine---.

--- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres?--- dijo Aine la ver frente a ella una chica vestida con un kimono corto de color blanco y obi Rosa, además de unas enormes alas.

--- No mientas bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando, entrégamelo--- dijo Reiko.

Aine dio un paso para atrás y con la mano tomo su dije y lo apretó con fuerza:

--- No te daré nada , dime quien eres---.

--- Yo . . . soy el espíritu guardián de tu familia---- mintió Reiko.

---Esperas que crea esa tontería--- dijo Aine en tono burlesco.

--- Ah si , entonces explica como se lo de tu dije---- dijo Reiko.

Aine no pudo contestar así que siguió interrogando al supuesto espíritu.

--- y si eres mi espíritu guardián por que no te pareces a mi , ahora que lo pienso te pareces a alguien que aborrezco, y no solo eso que hasta tienes el mismo color de cabello que esa idiota.

Reiko trato de detener sus impulsos de ahorcar a Senazawa:

--- Bueno a veces lo que mas odiamos lo tenemos en nuestra casa----.

Aine se le quedo viendo con duda pero después le dijo :

--- Bien te creo---

--¡Genial se trago el cuento! ---pensó Reiko.

---De acuerdo ahora que me crees , me podrías dar el dije---.

--- ¡ESTAS LOCA, ESTO ES LO UNICO QUE ME UNE A MI AMADO, hasta ahora me ha ayudado a que me acerque a Suichi y muy pronto el me corresponderá----.

---- EHHH?--- se extraño Reiko.

--- Aunque no lo creas este amuleto me ha dado algo que por mucho tiempo no había podido, acercarme a Minamino, y no solo esosi no que me a quitado de encima a las demás resbalosas—

---¡Quieres decir que . . .---.

--- Exacto, yo he sido la responsable de los accidente, pero no creas que lo hago por perversa sino al contrario lo hice por amor--- dijo Aine, mientras un brillo extraño rodeaba a la habitación

--- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!--- dijo Reiko.

**(NOTA: a continuación entra un flash back de recuerdo, lo que aparezca en paréntesis es lo que Reiko le esta diciendo en ese momento a Senazawa)**

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Se ve que Reiko cae de espaldas sobre una superficie, estaba adentro de el cuarto blanco, arriba de ella estaba Koenma, al parecer estaban luchando entre ellos, Reiko no se levantaba:

--- ¿Qué pasa Reiko tan rápido te rindes?—decía Koenma

Reiko trato de levantarse estaba muy débil estaba sangrando de un labio.

---No puedo rendirme--- pensaba --- est es por ti Kurama---.

Rápidamente empezó a lanzar su Reiki-sen contra Koenma este lo esquivó a toda velocidad, después se puso atrás de ella y la ataco:

---¡PIENSA RAPIDO!---.

---AHHHH!---gritaba Reiko que volvía a caer al suelo

´´ --Sr. Inukizaba, Reiko esta muy débil, tiene que hacerse unos estudios médicos, su desempeño en la escuela a decaído, por favor haga algo, Reiko se duerme en las clases---´´.

(Si de verdad estas enamorada no harías eso, lo que harías es dar todo por esa persona , incluso, hasta sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la de el).

--- Ya se pensó Reiko--- pensó Reiko mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques de Koenma.

----El es muy veloz así que mis ataque no llegan hasta a el , no puedo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra el----.

Reiko se corto un pedazo de cabello este se transformo un arco, después de su mano salio un rayo que se transformo en una flecha, la apunto a Koenma.

(Lo que tu sientes por Suichi Minamino , no es amor, para ti lo que significa es un entupido capricho).

--- ¡Flecha de cerezo!—grito Reiko y disparó.

Koenma lo esquivo y le dijo:

---Mala suerte---.

Reiko sonrió y le dijo:

---no te creas ---.

Al instante de esto la flecha regreso como un –boomerang y le paso rozando A Koenma

--- Creíste ,que solo podía dispararla y ya ,pero no sabias que la puedo controlar a mi antojo---.

Al instante en el cuarto apareció una puerta:

--- Felicidades Reiko,---

--- Gracias , pero todo se lo debo a usted---.

Koenma le sonrió.

(Por eso es mi deber detenerte Senazawa)

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**_

--- Y tu que sabes de amor--- replico Senazawa.

--- Se mucho mas de lo que tu te puedes imaginar—dijo Reiko y se le acerco.

--- NO TE ME ACERQUES!—grito Senazawa, y al instante e Youkai salio del dije y ataco a Reiko.

--- No me das otra opción—dijo Reiko.

--- REIFOKU-SEN---- ( técnica de exorcismo)

De Reiko salio un fuego azul que rodeo a Aine, parecía que le hacia daño pero en realidad el daño lo estaba recibiendo el Youkai.

--- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!—gritaba Aine

El Youkai Se incinero por completo y Aine cayo inconsciente la suelo, Reiko se le acerco y le quito el dije, después al oír ruidos salio de lugar.

Mientras volaba su kimono se transformo en el uniforme de la escuela, y su cabello comenzó a crecer, ella bajo a la Tierra y se dirigió a la tienda de Marduk.

---Que sorpresa Srita Reiko--- dijo Marduk

--- Hola---

--- Como le fue en el caso---- pregunto Marduk.

--- Marduk, su nombre quedo limpio,--- .

--- Que?--- .

--- No es necesario que finja mas usted quedo limpio ya que comprobé que el dije que usted le había vendido a Aine no venia poseído por un Youkai, sino que esta fue almacenando energía perversa lo que dio por resultado que un Youkai entrara allí--- dijo Reiko.

--- Todo el tiempo supiste que yo era el cliente – dijo Marduk.

Reiko le sonrió a Marduk.

--- en agradecimiento, te regalare esto---- dijo Marduk y de la vitrina saco otro dije, este tenia la forma de un corazón, con alas y arriba de este tenia una corona.

--- Esto Reiko es JUNAI (significa amor verdadero), desde ahora es tuyo, ----.

--- gracias Marduk—dijo Reiko.

--- No gracias a ti y tu puro amor que romperá cualquier barrera---.

Reiko se despidió de Marduk y salio de la tienda, se estaba poniendo el sol:

--- Sabia que estarías aquí--- dijo alguien atrás de ella.

--- Kurama ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Reiko.

Kurama se le acerco y le dijo mientras escondía la brújula.

--- quería decirte que si quieres ir conmigo al cine---.

--- EHHHH?--- dijo Reiko y comenzó a sonrojarse.

--- lo que oíste,---- dijo Kurama.

Los 2 se quedaron viendo y de pronto Kurama vio el reloj:

--- bien el primero que llegue al cine sin usar poderes , elige la película--- y diciendo esto comenzó a correr.

--- ¡ESPERA KURAMA! Tomaste ventaja—dijo Reiko y comenzó a correr atrás del pelirrojo.

--- Alcanzame si puedes—dijo Kurama que le sacaba grna distancia.

--- KURAMA ESPERA----.

Los jóvenes se estaban riendo mientras uno trataba de alcanzar al otro , y frente a sus ojos se ocultaba el sol.

´´ Ahora no hay nada que impida decirte lo que siento´´

a unos Kilómetros de allí había alguien observándolos.

En la punta de un edificio había una mujer de piel blanca , pelo azul fuerte y ojos magentas:

---- Tu tiempo se acabo . . . Reiko Inuki--- decía la mujer mientras el eco de su risa diabólica era llevada por la brisa.

CONTINUARA. . .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Baby, I wanna be your girl . . .**

_**Baby, quiero ser tu chica . . .**_

**Baby, all I need is you.**

**_Baby, eres todo lo que necesito_**

**Anna ni mou soba ni itemo**

_Aunque ahora estés mucho a mi lado_

**Konma ni mou ai soretemo**

_**Aunque ahora me quieras tanto.**_

**Jikan mikata shite kurezuni**

_**El tiempo no esta de mi parte.**_

**Anata no Kanojo narenai. . .**

_**Nunca podré ser tu novia . . .**_

**Atashi . ..**

_**Porque. ..**_

**Sore de mo ii tte nando mo omotta**

_**Una y otra vez pensé que eso estaba bien pero. . .**_

**Anata wo dareka toshare shite keredo**

_**Te estoy perdiendo una vez mas pero . . .**_

**Soro ga iya do tte nando mo naiteru**

_Una y otra vez lloro porque no quiero eso_

**Uso demo kiyasume demo**

_Aunque sea mentira dímelo_

**Nee Onegai. ..**

_**Dime por favor. . .**_

**Atashi no naka anata dake**

_Eres el único en mi interior_

**Ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte. . .**

_**Dime que soy a la única a la que amas, mi amor . . .**_

**Notas: **Bueno, soy Naru, dándoles el adelanto del próximo capítulo, pidiéndoles por favor que manden sus reviews además de agradecerles de antemano por leer el fic, sé que muchos(as)

lo han leído y que no han dejado review, aún así Reiko le ha puesto mucho empeño para escribir este fic, y aunque Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mis animes favoritos (sí me gusta, pero no es de mi preferidos) este fanfic me esta dejando muy emocionada cada vez que lo leo, pero yo no puedo dejar reviews, ustedes que pueden onegai, nada les cuesta, he aquí el adelanto.

_**YU YU KURAMA:**_

_**CAPITULO 6:**_

´´Cuando entre la felicidad de 2 personas se interpone otra y siembra la duda´´

. . . ´´Surgen las discusiones y te lleva a decir cosas que no sientes´´

´´ La confusión de esas palabras y el dolor te llevan a tomar decisiones desesperadas´´

´´ ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias?´´

¡No te pierdas el próximo capitulo de yu yu Kurama:

**. . . " ALGUNAS PALABRAS NO SE LAS LLEVA EL VIENTO". . .**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de Reiko:**

Bueno a continuacion la contestacion a los reviews, que por cierto solo fue 1 6-6

SAYURI-Chan:

Gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo espero tenerte otra vez por aqui ARIGATO GOSAIMASU

por ultimo gracias por sus reviews y onegai mandenlos ya que me deprime que no escriban snif, aunque sea solo para recordarme el 10 de mayo no importa mandelos ya que su opinion es muy importante para mi.

bueno yo soy Reiko Inuki y gracias a mi querida sensei Naru que sin ella no estaria aqui, me despido y recuerden mi existencia no sera en vano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

**H**I MINA!

Reiko Inuki reportándose, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste el capitulo.

Por ultimo y mas importante es que estos capítulos se los dedico A mi sensei Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari, que si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí, además de brindarme su valiosa amistad desde el primer momento que la conocí a la cual aprecio mucho.

A Hoshiyo-hime que desde que empecé el fic no ha dejado de apoyarme y no solo eso también quiso mi amistad creeme Hoshiyo que cuentas conmigo Tomodachi.

Bueno A todo(a)s les agradezco su apoyo y sobretodo le agradezco a Yosohiro Togayashi por haber creado a Kurama mi fuente de inspiración.

Shiroi mikazuki 

_La brillante luna_

_**Muchi wo miorosu kuroni**_

_Al tiempo que mira la ciudad_

_**Aoi meikyuu kara**_

_Encuentra tu rostro_

_**Mashou ga mezame hajimeru**_

_Despierto en una diabólica oscuridad_

_**Tsumibukai kono chijou he boy**_

_En esta tierra desconocida muchacho. . ._

_**Believing, dreaming Bokutachi wa.. ..**_

_Cree, sueña, estamos . . ._

_**Sagashiteru. . . tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo . . .**_

_En un punto en donde el destino se puede cambiar. . ._

_**Ah, dorekurai fukai yami hikari ni**_

_Ah, si las prohibidas tinieblas cambian a luz_

_**Karetara. . .**_

_¿Qué pasara?_

_**Sekai no iro ga kawaru**_

_**Oh itsuka kitto.**_

_El mundo cambiara su curso_

_Seguramente._

_**Ah dore kurai fukai nuzo ikutsumo**_

_**Toitara . . .**_

_Ah, por cuanto tiempo se guardara el secreto_

_Se olvidara. .___

_**Rehuen no doa wa hiroku . . .**_

_**Hiroku. . .**_

_La puerta del paraíso se abrirá..._

_Abrirá. .._

_**Bokurano tabi wo ¡START!**_

_Es momento de iniciar nuestro viaje_

_**Hajimeyou. . . . . .**_

_Y partir . . . . ._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YU YU KURAMA _by_ _Reiko Inuki_ "Reiko Inuki tu tiempo se ha terminado" 

**FLASH BACK**

El paisaje es el makai pero este esta en total oscuridad a lo lejos se ve una chica pelirosado corriendo descalza.

´´! No importa lo que pase estas unida a mi hasta la muerte!´´.

En eso Reiko que estaba corriendo se tropieza.

---¡ALEJATE DE MI!—grito Reiko.

Esta se volvió a levantar y comenzó a correr por un sendero destruido.

Pero tu lo decidiste así recuerda ese fue el trato o de lo contrario el sufrirá las consecuencias

La chica se detuvo y miro al oscuro cielo:

---A el no lo toques!--- dijo Reiko.

De pronto de la nada unas manos con garras la tomaron por la cara y la levantaron, no se le veía el rostro a la persona.

La luna se movió de tal manera que revelo el rostro de la persona:

Era una mujer de pelo Azul fuerte (no muy oscuro) muy largo sujetado y peinado de cola de caballo, tez muy blanca y ojos de color magentas, se encontraba vestida con una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,

---¡POR DIOS SOY YO!--- dijo Reiko mirando a su antiguo yo lo único que no concordaba era el brazo que la sujetaba era entre reptil y humano las garras parecían cuchillos que le apretaban la garganta además que eran de color verde.

---¡PARA, ME HACES DAÑO!---dijo Reiko.

---Lo siento pero tu tiempo se acabo---contesto el antiguo yo de Reiko.

Después como si fuera una serpiente abrió la boca enormemente cabía una vaca por allí, Reiko la miro horrorizada.

---¡ ESPERA No LO HAGAS. . .DETENTE!—grito Reiko mientras entraba .

---- AHHH!----Reiko despertó de golpe estaba recostada en su cama, su cuerpo tenia sudor frío además que tenia un poco cortada la respiración el corazón le latía muy rápido, Reiko volteo a ver el reloj eran las 12:00 de la madrugada.

Después observo la ventana que estaba abierta y mirando al cielo solo dio un suspiro y dijo:

--. . . YUKO!---.

**YU YU KURAMA**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Yuko La Ilusionista de las sombras"**

**-Palabras que hieren-**

Era una mañana lluviosa en la residencia Minamino.

Reiko y Kurama se encontraban desayunando vestidos sin el uniforme (Kurama traía una camisa azul claro de mangas ¾ y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, Reiko traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro con un saco lila de blusa traía una de color blanco y como siempre sus largas coletas como peinado).

A pesar de que era lunes ellos no asistirían a la escuela porque ese día hasta el viernes se aplicarían unos exámenes los cuales ellos habían exentado por su buen promedio.

No habían hablado en un buen rato Kurama se le quedaba viendo a Reiko, esta no se veía bien:

--- Oye, Reiko—dijo Kurama en un tono amable.

--- ¿Qué PASA?—pregunto Reiko.

--- ¿Te sientes bien?--- pregunto Kurama preocupado.

--- ¿Por qué la Pregunta?--- dijo Reiko.

Kurama cambio su mirada a una de preocupación.

--- Es que últimamente te he visto muy mal, me refiero a que te ves muy débil, eso sin contar tus ojeras, ---.

Reiko de verdad se veía mal su piel había tomado un color aun mas blanco de lo normal su mirada mostraba cansancio.

--- ¿No has dormido bien últimamente verdad?—dijo Kurama.

 Bueno si—dijo Reiko.

--- ¿Por qué?—pregunto Kurama.

--Es que últimamente he tenido una pesadilla que no me deja dormir—dijo Reiko.

--- ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?---pregunto el lindo pelirrojo

Reiko al instante se levanto de su lugar recogió los platos y se fue diciéndole:

--No te preocupes, es una de tantas, ya se me pasara—dijo la pelirosado y se fue a la cocina.

Kurama que estaba sentado se quedo pensando:

--Esto es muy extraño, siempre que le pregunto algo ella me evita, algo esta ocultando--- .

¡CRASH!

Kurama se levanto de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina.

--¿!QUE PASO!?--- dijo Kurama.

Reiko tenia una mirada de terror, en el suelo estaban tirados lo platos que llevaba en las manos.

--¿Te encuentras bien?—dijo Kurama acercándosele.

La chica no reaccionaba seguía parada con esa expresión en la cara sin prestar atención a Kurama.

---… ¡ESTA AQUÍ!. . . –dijo Reiko.

--- De que hablas ¡-- dijo Kurama.

---¡ESTA AQUÍ!--- grito Reiko.

--- ¡QUIEN! ¿Qué TE SUCEDE?---dijo Kurama.

---¡DEBO DETENERLA!--- dijo Reiko y salio corriendo de allí.

Kurama no lo pensó ni dos veces y salio de tras de ella.

Reiko salio al jardín., allí en uno de los árboles se encontraba alguien:

Era una muchacha de piel blanca ojos magentas y pelo azul fuerte, estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tenia de peinado una cola de caballo enorme su pelo le llegaba hasta el suelo.

---¡YUKO!—dijo Reiko.

Yuko se le quedo viendo con una mirada perversa.

--¡QUE HACS AQUÍ SE SUPONE QUE TODAVIA NO ES TU TIEMPO!—dijo Reiko.

Yuko la seguía viendo y soltó una risa:

--- Pero que tonterías dices niña, tu tiempo se ha terminado, el contrato esta roto---.

---No puede ser—dijo Reiko.

Yuko se volvió a reír:

 Aunque no lo creas así es, al parecer después de 10 años este cuerpo ya no me sirve y necesito más energía, ahora si me disculpas tengo que comer un Youkai legendario.

Reiko se interpuso en la puerta y le dijo:

---Ni creas que te dejare que le pongas un dedo encima--.

La expresión de risa de triunfo se borro de Yuko y en su lugar puso una mueca amenazante:

 El no te ha recordado, por lo tanto ahora me pertenece, de verdad no sabes perder---.

Reiko se le quedo mirando a Yuko vio que ella traía en su cuello y vio que tenía un dije de un cerezo blanco:

--¡Que Haces con eso, es mío!---dijo Reiko y rápidamente le arranco el dije.

Yuko solo la aventó contra un árbol :

--Tonta, no entiendes nada—

Reiko se levanto.

---De que hablas---.

---De que yo le puedo decir a Kurama todo sobre ti—dijo Yuko.

--- No, no puedes si se lo dices. . .—dijo Reiko.

--- . .. Si se lo digo que harás--- Yuko soltó una carcajada---No puedes contra mi , porque no lo entiendes, ahora yo soy parte de ti—dijo Yuko.

--- No me importa no permitiré que se lo digas---dijo Reiko.

--- Por que no le preguntas a el—dijo Yuko.

--¿Qué?—dijo Reiko.

Reiko volteo y vio con horror que Kurama acaba de llegar y escucho esa parte.

Yuko volteo a ver a Kurama y le dijo:

--Ha pasado mucho tiempo. .. YOKO KURAMA---.

Kurama al instante vio a los ojos a Yuko y en un segundo miles de imágenes de la chica de sus recuerdos vino a su mente.

´´Kurama-sama no vaya allí será muy peligroso´´

´´Siempre estaremos juntos verdad´´

---Esa chica, es la de mis recuerdos—pensaba Kurama

En efecto Yuko era la chica de sus recuerdos.

---Pero.. . --- Kurama sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, cayo al suelo , era un dolor mortal.

---¡AHHHHGH!--- gritaba Kurama mientras se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente.

---¡KURAMA!---grito Reiko

--- Vaya que le cause un fuerte shock--- dijo Yuko.

---Maldita que le has hecho—dijo Reiko apretándose los puños.

---- JA ---río diabólicamente Yuko --- ¿Pero que dices,? Si la apariencia que tengo es la de tu antiguo ser---.

---¡LO PLANEASTE TODO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!---dijo Reiko con lagrimas en los ojos de pronto Reiko saco sus alas y voló y tecleo a Yuko.

Yuko se incorporo rápidamente.

---¡LEVANTATE COBARDE Y PELEA!--- Dijo Reiko muy furiosa.

Empezó una pelea campal Yuko se le aventó a Reiko:

---¡Tonta yo soy la única que puede regresarle a Kurama sus recuerdos--- dijo Yuko.

--¡CALLATE!--- dijo Reiko.

---¡REIKO BASTA! –dijo una voz.

Reiko dejo de atacar a Yuko y volteo a ver sorprendida.

ERA KURAMA.

Al parecer escucho una parte de la discusión la cual no estaba a favor de Reiko.

---Yuko es cierto que puedes regresarme mis recuerdos---.

--¡QUE!—dijo Reiko.

Yuko sonrió y se le acerco a Kurama.

---Quieres saber toda la verdad----.

---Claro dímelo todo por favor---

--Kurama no la escuches!---gritaba Reiko.

---Bueno veras Kurama, esa chica que se llama Reiko Inukizaba es en realidad…----dijo Yuko. y al instante una esfera de color verde la aventó .

Reiko se la había lanzado.

Kurama vio a Reiko:

--Kurama. .. –

--¡QUE HICISTE!---dijo Kurama.

--- . . .Yo trataba de protegerte--- dijo Reiko.

Ese comentario molesto a Kurama:

--¡PROTEGERME! POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA ESA PERSONA QUE ACABAS DE ATACAR ES LA UNICA QUE SI ME PUEDE DECIR SOBRE MI PASADO!--.

---No entiendes nada---dijo Reiko.

Kurama estaba enfrente de Reiko esta había Bajado la mirada.

---Es cierto no entiendo, sobre todo no te entiendo a ti---.

--- Por que dices eso---.

--Has estado aquí por casi 3 meses y siempre que te pregunto algo bajas la mirada y me evitas--¡QUE OCULTAS!—dijo Kurama y tomó a Reiko por los hombros

Reiko volteo a otro lado.

---Vez a lo que me refiero siempre me evitas, que ocultas Inukizaba Reiko—dijo Kurama y soltó a Reiko.

---Si aquí hay alguien mentiroso esa eres tu--- dijo Kurama.

Reiko miro a Kurama.

--Como dices eso Kurama, nunca te he mentido--- Dijo mientras seguía oprimiendo sus puños

---Tu no me quieres decir sobre mi pasado, y estas impidiendo que me lo digan, eres una persona muy egoísta—dijo Kurama.

¡PAF!

Reiko no se contuvo mas y le soltó una mega cachetada a Kurama.

---¡KURAMA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!—dijo Reiko con lagrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo del lugar.

Kurama estaba sorprendido con su mano se toco la mejilla golpeada y volteo a ver donde se suponía que había caído Yuko, pero esta ya no estaba.

El Tantei se quedo en estado de shock mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Unos minutos después subió por las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía Reiko.

Toco la puerta varias veces y no recibió contestación así que entro y vio que ya no había nada ni nadie, Reiko se había ido.

Pensó en buscarla, pero después se dio cuenta que no era el momento apropiado.

--- Es cierto, soy un idiota---.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días, y Kurama no supo nada de Reiko, muchas veces fue a su casa y toco varias veces pero no había nadie, también hablo por teléfono pero contestaba siempre la contestadota, el viernes en la mañana tuvo que ir a la escuela porque ese día si iba ha haber clases. Pensó que así seria la única manera de ver a Reiko, pero aunque llego temprano todo el grupo no estaba en el salón ya que estaban en sus respectivos clubes para preparar algo para el festival que seria después de vacaciones, por lo que no vería a Reiko hasta la ultima hora.

---Iré en este momento a decirle a Kurama toda la verdad y me disculpare con el--- pensaba Reiko mientras subía las escaleras hacia su salón.

Cuando llego vio que la puerta estaba del salón estaba medio abierta y al parecer alguien estaba hablando.

--- Ah, entonces esa es toda la verdad--- dijo una voz masculina.

Reiko se asomo por el hueco y vio:

Kurama estaba parado mientras hablaba con . ..

---YUKO---pensó Reiko

--Si así es , y que opinas de esto---dijo Yuko.

 De que?—dijo Kurama:

---Sobre De que tu amabas a Reiko Inuki hoy Reiko Inukizaba---.

Kurama soltó una risa.

--La verdad que tontería todo el tiempo me estuvo buscando para decir que me amaba, que perdida de tiempo---.

---No sietes nada por ella—pregunto Yuko.

--Oye espera un momento, una cosa es que a mi antiguo yo estuviera enamorado de ella ---dijo Kurama.

--Entonces no sientes nada por ella---

---No quien sentiría algo por una persona como ella, en definitiva no la podría amar---.

---Bueno entonces esta noche se lo dirás ---dijo Yuko.

Reiko estaba volteada mientras lloraba, después salio corriendo de allí.

Unos minutos después en el pasillo:

---Gracias Minamino, por ayudarme a decorar el laboratorio de Biología, --- dijo Un profesor.

---De nada profesor---contesto Kurama

---Deberías estar con nosotros tienes gran talento para esta materia—dijo el profesor.

Se pararon en el salón de Kurama.

---Bien Suichi entra a tu salón, por tus cosas ya que saldrán temprano---.

--Si, gracias profesor---

Kurama abrió la puerta de su salón y ….

MIENTRAS TANTO. . .

Reiko corría por la calle

Kurama. . . Kurama. . . KURAMA

La chica lloraba y lloraba de pronto. . .

PAF!

Choco con alguien, Reiko cayó al suelo y se quedo allí llorando, de pronto:

--¡REIKO!--- dijo una voz.

Reiko levanto sus ojos llorosos:

---¡BOTAN!--- dijo y se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga y se rompió a llorar.

--- Ya te sientes mejor, para hablar--- dijo Botan.

Ellas se encontraban sentadas en unos columpios.

---Botan, te diré toda la verdad--- dijo Reiko.

---De que hablas—dijo Botan.

--- la vez que platicamos sobre mí relación con Kurama, no te dije porque supe que Kurama estaba en el mundo humano ---.

--- No te entiendo---

---Todo comenzó cuando Kurama desapareció, todos lo dieron por muerto y se fueron yendo dejándome a mi y a Yuko----.

ENTRA FLASH BACK:

´´yo me enfermé y mi cuerpo se paralizo solo podía ver y hablar

En el Makai se ve en un árbol a 2 mujeres una tirada en el suelo y la otra sosteniéndole la mano:

--- Yuko, en muy poco tiempo moriré, y seguiré a Kurama—dijo Reiko Inuki.

Yuko la miro y le dijo:

--Te equivocas, Kurama no esta muerto---

---¿Qué dices?---

---Lo que escuchaste el no esta muerto, viajo al mundo Humano antes de que lo mataran y reencarno en un humano—

--pero si Kurama desapareció hace mas de 5 años como lo sabes---

---Como lo sabes yo puedo viajar al mundo humano, allí Hace unos meses sentí su presencia en un niño---

Reiko comenzó a llorar:

--Ahora me lo dices, me voy a morir y no lo volveré a ver---.

---No todavía hay una forma---

---Cual—

---Tu dije cumple cualquier deseo, pidele que cuando mueras tu alma reencarne en una humana así lo podrás volver a ver, pero necesitaras mi ayuda para encontrarlo porque yo se como se llama y donde vive, así que me tendrás que dar algo a cambio---

---¡LO QUE SEA ESTOY DISPUESTA A TODO!---

---LO DICES EN SERIO; recuerda que una vez que lo jures no podrás romper el pacto---dijo Yuko.

--No IMPORTA Lo acepto---.

---Bueno, primero que nada cuando mueras me dejaras devorar tu cuerpo, ya sabes que me alimento de cuerpos tanto humanos como de Youkais y lo necesito para sobrevivir---.

--No importa—dijo Reiko.

--Lo otro será que a Kurama no le puedes decir que relación tuviste con el ni nada por estilo tendrás que convivir con el para que el te vaya recordando ---.

--que mas---

--- Si en un periodo de 6 meses después de encontrarte con Kurama el no te ha recordado, el me pertenecerá, por lo tanto me lo comeré---

---¡QUE DIJISTE! AHH—Reiko estaba apunto de morir

--- No puedes negarte ya lo juraste, sino también me comeré tu alma---.

 Reiko tomo fuertemente la mano De Yuko

--De acuerdo esto es un pacto entre yo Reiko Inuki y tu Yuko Rukorokoubi--- y al instante murió Reiko.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

--¡QUE! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!--- dijo Botan.

---La verdad no tengo perdón , soy una basura---dijo Reiko

--No , no es cierto lo hiciste por amor---dijo Botan.

 la verdad fui engañada, porque de todos modos Kurama no va a recordarme jamás—dijo Reiko.

--¡QUE! Que?—dijo botan.

--Al haberme devorado Yuko mi otro yo desapareció en pocas palabras es una parte de mi existencia la cual yo si puedo reencarnar y mantener mis recuerdos pero las personas que también reencarnaron no me pueden recordar porque mi esencia es otra es la de Reiko Inukizaba, eso lo descubrí estos días que estuve en la biblioteca del Reikai---.

--Ahora que vas a hacer Reiko—dijo Botan.

--Primero que nada perderé toda esperanza de llegar a ser amada por Kurama—

--¿Por qué?---

--Todo este tiempo pensé en lo que sentía Yoko Kurama y nunca pensé en lo que su otro yo siente en realidad, lo que en Realidad siente Suichi Minamino, el no me ama--- dijo Reiko con lagrimas en los ojos.

--¿Cómo lo sabes?--- dijo Botan.

--Lo escuche de sus labios--.

---No diga tonterías Kurama no es de esos, ese de seguro no era Kurama---dijo Botan.

---No , estoy segura que era Kurama----.

---Bueno lo siguiente y más importante será detener a Yuko---dijo Reiko.

De pronto cayo algo del cielo.

---¿Qué ES ESO?---dijo Botan.

Reiko lo levanto lo abrió , era una carta la leyó:

--¿Qué pasa?---dijo Botan

Reiko apretó la carta con fuerza y dijo:

--Será mejor que me vaya, Yuko me ha retado a una pelea---.

---NO VAYAS QUE TAL SI ES UNA TRAMPA—dijo Botan

---No me queda de otra si quiero salvar a Kurama---

Reiko saco sus alas estas la cubrieron y después se abrieron, Reiko ya traía puesto su Kimono blanco de batalla.

---Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero darte algo para que se lo des a Koenma en caso de que me pase algo---.

---¿Qué COSA?--- dijo Botan

Unos minutos después Reiko se marcho dejando a Botan sola mientras esta apretaba algo con la mano.

RING , sonó el tele comunicador de Botan.

Esta lo abrió y vio en la pantalla a Kurama:

---Botan, ¿esta contigo Reiko?---

--Por que, ¿que pasa?---pregunto Botan

---Mira—dijo Kurama y moviendo un poco mostró su salón y vio Botan con horror que había otro Kurama tirado y golpeado.

---¡QUE PASO!--- dijo Botan.

---Le tendieron una trampa a Reiko---- dijo Kurama.

---¿De que hablas?, --- dijo Botan

---Al parecer este espíritu tomo mi forma para engañar a Reiko.

---ENTONCES esa cosa --- dijo Botan mientras analizaba.

---Por eso quiero saber si esta contigo Reiko--- pregunto Kurama.

 Bueno se acaba de ir para pelar contra Yuko----

---¡NO PUEDE SER ; YUKO LO TRAMO TODO ¡ --dijo Kurama.

--- ¡QUIERE DECIR QUE REIKO ESTA EN PELIGRO!---- dijo Botan.

---¡VOY PARA ALLA; TENDREMOS QUE LLEGAR ANTES DE QUE SUCEDA ALGO!---

Kurama colgó y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía

--- Reiko!---.

A UNOS KILOMETROS DE ALLI EN UN BOSQUE.

--- Por fin llegas—dijo Yuko sonriendo.

---Terminemos de una vez con esto---dijo Reiko.

De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar y se escucha la risa de Yuko llevada por el viento.

**CONTINUARA. . . . . .**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el próximo capitulo:**

"**la pelea comienza": **Un corazón confundido pelea por enmendar sus errores, las heridas lo debilitan y la confusión y el coraje lo dominan, una pregunta se pierde en el viento, mientras las lagrimas se derraman...

**¡NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE YU YU KURAMA:**

**¡KURAMA! ¡ESTA ES MI PRUEBA DE AMOR!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---**

_**Baby, I wanna be your girl . . .**_

_Baby, quiero ser tu chica . . ._

_**Baby, all I need is you.**_

_Baby, eres todo lo que necesito_

_**Anna ni mou soba ni itemo**_

_Aunque ahora estés mucho a mi lado_

_**Konma ni mou ai soretemo**_

_Aunque ahora me quieras tanto._

_**Jikan mikata shite kurezuni**_

_El tiempo no esta de mi parte._

_**Anata no Kanojo narenai. . .**_

_Nunca podré ser tu novia . . ._

_**Atashi . ..**_

_Porque. .._

_**Sore de mo ii tte nando mo omotta**_

_Una y otra vez pensé que eso estaba bien pero. . ._

_**Anata wo dareka toshare shite keredo**_

_Te estoy perdiendo una vez mas . .___

_**Soro ga iya do tte nando mo naiteru**_

_Una y otra vez lloro porque no quiero eso_

_**Uso demo kiyasume demo**_

_Aunque sea mentira pero. . ._

_**Nee Onegai. ..**_

_Dime por favor. . ._

_**Atashi no naka anata dake**_

_Eres el único en mi interior_

_**Ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte. . .**_

_Dime que soy a la única a la que amas. . ._

- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -**

**H**ola a todos:

Reiko Inuki reportándose!!!!!!!!

A lo mejor se quedaron con la cara de ¿what?, en este capitulo, pero no se preocupen si me dejan en sus reviews sus dudas , al instante se las responderé, aunque en el próximo capitulo se descubrirán nuevas intrigas, gracias por su apoyo y les prometo que pondré mas peleas en la historia.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

**Hoshiyo-hime:**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Tomodachi me alegra que te este gustando los capítulos, y si es cierto, Senazawa estaba muy loca, espero verte pronto por mail y aquí en mi fic y muy pronto en tu historia. Cuídate Sayonara.

**YANDROS:**

Me da gusto tener a alguien nuevo por aquí n n , espero que no te decepcione mi fic y me comprometo a hacerlo mejor cada día, espero mas reviews de tu parte, Domo Arigato.

**CEINA-LEN:**

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojala que sigas mandando mas reviews, les prometo que no defraudare a nadie ya que ustedes mi publico son la fuente de mi inspiración.

Bueno sin más que decir espero verlos pronto por acá y muchas gracias por sus reviews, Yu YU Kurama dará un giro inesperado muy pronto.

Se despide de ustedes Reiko Inuki 

**¡MI EXISTENCIA NO SERA EN VANO!**

A nombre de Reiko Inuki, les agradezco de antemano que lean el fanfic, y una disculpa a aquellos a los que Reiko no alcanzó a responder sus reviews, para la próxima actualización tendrán su review respondido.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu Yu Kurama**

_**By Reiko Inuki**_ Capítulo 7 

**Summary:** La batalla comienza, él un corazón dolido busca enmendar sus errores, la lucha tendrá como premio, La vida de Kurama.

Hi Mina

Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews,

Estos capítulos están dedicados a mi querida sensei Naru y a Hoshiyo-hime.

Espero que les guste.

Att Reiko Inuki

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Shiroi mikazuki**

La brillante luna 

**Muchi wo miorosu kuroni**

Al tiempo que mira la ciudad 

**Aoi meikyuu kara**

Encuentra tu rostro 

**Mashou ga mezame hajimeru**

Despierto en una diabólica oscuridad 

**Tsumibukai kono chijou he boy**

En esta tierra desconocida muchacho. . .

**Believing, dreaming Bokutachi wa.. ..**

Cree, sueña, estamos . . .

**Sagashiteru. . . tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo . . .**

En un punto en donde el destino se puede cambiar. . .

**Ah, dorekurai fukai yami hikari ni**

Ah, si las prohibidas tinieblas cambian a luz 

**Karetara. . .**

¿Qué pasara?

**Sekai no iro ga kawaru**

**Oh itsuka kitto.**

El mundo cambiara su curso

Seguramente.

**Ah dore kurai fukai nuzo ikutsumo**

**Toitara . . .**

Ah, por cuanto tiempo se guardara el secreto

Se olvidara. . .

**Rehuen no doa wa hiroku . . .**

**Hiroku. . .**

La puerta del paraíso se abrirá

Abrirá. ..

**Bokurano tabi wo ¡START!**

Es momento de iniciar nuestro viaje 

**Hajimeyou. . . . . .**

Y partir . . . . .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

--- Por fin llegas—dijo Yuko sonriendo.

---Terminemos de una vez con esto---dijo Reiko

**Yu Yu Kurama**

**Capitulo 7**

**´´Primeras Lagrimas´´**

_**-Prueba de Amor-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el parque se encontraba Botan, esperando a que llegara Kurama.

--- No entiendo lo que esta pasando--- pensaba Botan

Kurama llego a donde estaba Botan.

---¡Botan!---dijo.

---Kurama, que bueno que llegas ¿me puedes explicar que fue lo que vi por el tele comunicador?---dijo Botan.

--No contamos con tanto tiempo pero ----.

--si—dijo Botan.

---Hace un rato cuando entre a mi salón para recoger mis cosas---

**FLASH BACK**

´´En el salón había otra persona´´

En el fondo de este de espaldas se veía una persona de pelo largo rojo.

---¿Quién eres?----pregunto Kurama agresivamente.

La persona se volteo y le sonrió maliciosamente.

Kurama se dio cuenta que frente a el se encontraba un impostor que había tomado su forma. se le aventó y los 2 sacaron su látigo de Rosa , las bancas y también los 2 Kuramas salían disparados contra las paredes. Hasta que uno de ellos o sea el impostor termino en el suelo.

El verdadero Kurama tomo por la playera al impostor y le dijo.

--¿Quién eres, y que haces aquí?—dijo sin nada de compasión en sus palabras.

El impostor le dijo:

---solo soy una marioneta que obedece a su amo---

--- Entones ¿Quién es tu amo?----.

----Tú ya la conoces, ----.

--- ¿Qué estas tratando decir ?---pregunto Kurama.

--- Me refiero a la ilusionista de las sombras, la poderosa Yuko Rukurokoubi---.

---No puede ser---dijo Kurama---Dime una cosa ¿para que demonios quería Yuko que tomaras mi forma?---.

El impostor se empezó a reír como demente.

--- ¡en estos momentos es inútil tu intervención, ya todo esta culminado. . . Esa chica. . . Reiko . . . lo escucho todo. . . No hay nada que tú puedas hacer. . . Yuko triunfara!--- al decir esto el impostor se desvaneció como el polvo.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Botan no podía creer lo que oía.

----Por eso es necesario que encontremos a Reiko ya que cayo en la trampa de Yuko--- dijo Kurama y de su bolso saco la brújula que detecta la energía de la persona que se desea buscar.( NOTA: este artefacto aparece para mayor información en el capitulo 5).

Kurama se acerco a Botan y le quito algo que tenia en el pelo, era una de las plumas de las alas de Reiko.

---con esto sabremos donde esta---dijo Kurama y la coloco adentro de la brújula, esta saco de su interior un destello azul y señalo una dirección.

---¡Kurama no llegaremos a tiempo por ningún transporte humano!---dijo Botan y saco su remo.

---Sube--- dijo Botan.

---Esta bien---.

Ya los dos arriba salieron a toda velocidad.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- -

---Bien me alegra que aceptaras mi reto, bien como puedes ver cree una plataforma de pelas de las que se usan en los torneos--- dijo Yuko y subió a la plataforma de peleas.

Reiko se le quedo viendo muy extrañada, ¿seria esto acaso una de su trampas,? pero después opto por subirse.

Al entrar Reiko se formo una especie de escudo que rodeaba toda la plataforma.

---ah, se me olvidaba, puse esta berrera o mejor dicho Fuzetsu para que nadie se meta en esta pelea, solo yo lo puedo romper, ---dijo Yuko.

---Lo que digas Yuko--- dijo Reiko.

---bien empecemos---Dijo Yuko y se lanzo sobre Reiko.

Esta la esquivo a toda velocidad y lanzo su ataque.

---Reiki-sen—de su mano salieron miles de esferas de color verde las cuales Yuko esquivo y después le proporciono ua patada que saco a Reiko volando.

Reiko cayó al suelo.

---Eso es todo lo que tienes—dijo Yuko.

---No –dijo Reiko incorporándose.

Yuko saco sus afiladas garras y le dijo.

---eso espero ya que me quiero divertir---.

Reiko saco sus alas y empezó a volar tratando de esquivar el ataque de Yuko.

---¡¿Yuko porque haces esto, por que me odias tanto!?--- dijo y Reiko y esquivo sus ataques.

---porque si no hubieras aparecido, Kurama se habría vuelto el Youkai mas fuerte, sin ti no habría obstáculo para lograr cualquier objetivo, pero el tonto pensaba mas en ti que en otra cosa—replico Yuko.

---Es por eso—dijo Reiko .

---Si, te odio, lo bueno es que ahora este Kurama no te ama---.

´´¿Yo quererla? ´´

Estas palabras hicieron que Reiko recibiera uno de los golpes el cual gracias a su velocidad le dio a las cintas que le ataban el pelo.

¿No sientes nada por ella?

---¡Basta!--- decía Reiko en su mente mientras volvía a escuchar esas palabras.

Yuko dejo de atacar se le paro en frente y le dijo:

--La verdad siempre tu amor hacia Kurama fue en realidad egoísmo ya que nunca mostraste lo que era la prueba de amor--.

Reiko abrió los ojos con asombro :

---¿Qué significa eso?---pregunto.

--La prueba de amor, significa que tu amas tanto a una persona que aunque no te corresponda estarás siempre buscando la manera de hacerlo feliz sin importar la tuya propia, cosa que claro tu jamás harás—dijo Yuko riéndose.

---No digas tonterías, y sigue pelando---dijo Reiko furiosa aunque ella no sabia que estas palabras estarían rondando en su mente durante toda la batalla.

---Es aquí—dijo Kurama que se encontraba en el bosque junto con Botan (Nota Botan traía el uniforme de la escuela de Yusuke, ya que antes los había visitado).

La brújula apuntaba a el centro del bosque.

---¿Crees que hayamos llegado tarde?---dijo Botan.

Kurama puso una cara de preocupación.

--espero que no sea así---.

comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba Reiko:

--Anda con cuidado Botan ya que seguramente Yuko haya planeado que viniéramos---.

---Tienes razón---dijo Botan.

--Lo peligroso de la trampa recuerda que no es para nosotros el riesgo, sino que el riesgo lo corre Reiko---dijo Kurama.

Siguieron corriendo, y después pararon y vieron la plataforma de batallas allí estaba Reiko.

---Kurama, ten cuidado allí hay un Fuzetsu y por lo visto no fue hecho por Reiko, por lo tanto ni Reiko puede vernos no oírnos---dijo Botan.

se pararon a unos centímetros de la plataforma de pelas para observar mejor la pelea, en efecto no podían escuchar nada pero Kurama con su habilidad de leer los labios entendía lo que sucedía:

Reiko en ese momento estaba atacando a Yuko con furia.

Yuko por el contrario esquivaba los ataques con alegría singular.

--- No me derrotaras así—dijo Yuko.

---¡CALLATE!—dijo Reiko atacando con mas furia aun.

--tranquila yo solo te estaba ayudando—dijo Yuko.

---Botan, Yuko muestra tanta tranquilidad, eso quiere decir que tiene controlada la situación,--dijo Kurama observando la Batalla.

---Quiere decir que… ---dijo Botan

---Que si Reiko se deja dominar por su ira Yuko tendrá ganada la pelea---.

--No… --dijo Botan.

La pela no pasaba de ataques de Reiko y esquivadas de Yuko.

Yuko por fin atacó a Reiko y la saco volando.

--Maldita—decía Reiko mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba su labio sangrante.

---Ja, de verdad te distraes muy fácilmente Reiko,---dijo Yuko.

--A mi no me tienes que decir como reaccionar Yuko!---.

Yuko se empezó a reír y uso su táctica mas poderosa.

---Claro, estas tan triste porque Kurama no te ama---.

Con esas palabras dio en el clavo, Reiko se volvió mucho más agresiva y comenzó a atacar.

---¡CALLATE….! ¡CALLATE!—dijo Reiko con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yuko la ataco y le dijo--- De verdad yo también me sentiría mal si no me correspondieran, pobrecita Reiko---.

Reiko ni dejaba de llorar de pronto comenzó a perder el equilibrio y cayo al suelo (estaba antes volando)

---¿Qué pasa?---pensaba Reiko y de pronto comenzó a ver borroso

Reiko miro sus manos y se sentía muy mareada:

---¡QUE ESTA PASANDOME!---grito Reiko asustada.

---Kurama que tiene Reiko—dijo Botan que a diferencia de Kurama no podía leer los labios.

Kurama estaba callado observando a Reiko.

--Ah, veo que surtió efecto--- dijo Yuko en tono tranquilo.

---¿De que hablas?—dijo Reiko que trataba de levantarse.

---¿No lo percibes?---dijo Yuko.

---No te entiendo. . .—dijo Reiko, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte olor que no había percibido.

---. . .!No puede ser…! es opio---dijo Reiko.

---Si pero no es cualquier Opio este es el opio del Makai--- dijo Yuko.

_**N/a:**__ Opio del Makai, a diferencia del opio común este lo que hace cuando se quema es soltar un veneno que entra por los poros y a las fosas nasales ocasionando lentamente la perdida de los sentidos , solo afecta a las criaturas que no tiene origen Youkai)_

--MALDICION! –dijo Kurama molesto.

---¿Qué sucede?—dijo Botan que se asusto por el tono de Kurama:

---Yuko… roció por toda la plataforma de batalla opio del Makai---

---Eso es jugar sucio, así Reiko no podrá pelear—dijo Botan .

---Te equivocas, los sentidos se pierden poco a poco y ahora solo perdió el equilibrio , mientras no pierda los demás sentidos tendrá posibilidades de ganar---dijo Kurama y apretó fuertemente los puños

´´Reiko No puedes perder´´

---¡No importa , de todos modos te venceré!—doijo Reiko incorporándose y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzo un ataque que hacia Yuko la cual no pudo esquivarlo:

--¡REIKI-SEN!—Grito Reiko y salio una esfera de color rosa que al impactar con Yuko exploto y saco humo:

---¡LO LOGRE!---

----¡NO PUEDE SER!---dijo Kurama.

Del humo salio Yuko , no tenia ningún rasguño , estaba sonriendo y con las manos sostenía el Reiki-sen de Reiko.

---Nos es posible tu no puedes tocar el Reiki-sen, eres un Youkai---dijo Reiko.

Yuko sonrió:

Al recibir el mensaje de nuestro duelo, la carta que te envié tenia un poco de esencia, al instante que la tocaste mi youki se transfirió a la tu energía espiritual, eso significa que tus ataques purificadores no me hacen nada.---.

---No—dijo Reiko impactada.

--Si, no se como se te olvida que para atacar con purificaron la persona o purificador no debe tener ningún Youki (energía demoníaca) en su interior ya que lo que hará es lastimar a la persona que lo convoca.

---Quiere decir que no importa lo que pase y que tanto te ataque seré yo la que reciba mis ataques—dijo Reiko.

---Exacto—dijo Yuko y le lanzo el Reiki-sen, este salio disparado contra Reiko.

----¡AHHHHHH!----grito Reiko y fue cubierta por el humo de la esfera al hacer contacto con esta.

----¡REIKO!----gritaron Kurama y Botan.

El humo se desvaneció y Reiko se encontraba tirada en el suelo , una parte del kimono que traía estaba desgarrado y la tantei estaba llena de golpes.

---Ríndete, nunca me podrás ganar—dijo Yuko y comenzó a reírse.

---Nunca—dijo Reiko.

Yuko paro de reírse y escucho lo que Reiko decía:

--No importa, lo que me pase, yo nunca me rendiré—Reiko empezó a levantarse--- No dejare que lastimes a la persona que mas quiero---Saco su arco y su flecha-----es cierto fue mi error, y la única forma de enmendarlo es acabando contigo ya que yo… ---apunto a Yuko---¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE QUEDES CON KURAMA!--- y lanzo la flecha.

Kurama bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar:

---MALDICION , Reiko, para que haces esto… no ves que te van a matar! ¡¿Qué NO LO ENTIENDES?!----.

--Kurama—dijo Botan, y se acerco un poco a el, de pronto botan dijo:

---¡KURAMA, LE DIO!—dijo Botan.

Kurama volteo y vio como la flecha atravesó a Yuko.

---Tonta—dijo Yuko y su cuerpo absorbió la flecha.

Reiko solo tiro su arco y se tiro de rodillas:

---Bueno, al menos lo intente, con esto le pondré un freno a Yuko—pensó Reiko y miro hacia el cielo, todavía faltaba una hora para que anocheciera.

Yuko se fue acercando hacia Reiko, estaba harta, de su mano salieron las cuchillas largas y afiladas que tenía por uñas:

---Le pondré fin a esta batalla—dijo Yuko y se puso enfrente de Reiko, la peli rosada sabia que seria su fin pero lo prefería a seguir sintiendo ese dolor punzante del veneno.

---Esperaba mas de ti Reiko Inuki---

-Reiko Cerro los ojos.

Yuko suspiro:

--Te haría feliz si acabo con tu vida, pero eso no seria divertido. . . ---

Yuko salto precipitadamente:

El fuzetsu se rompió

´´Te hare sufrir toda tu vida´´

Kurama entendió todo, como pudo aventó a Botan

Reiko volteo y vio con horror que Yuko se dirigía a Kurama,

Trato de levantarse y comenzó a correr

--todo estaba pasando tan rápido,

---¡QUE—dijo Kurama al ver como unas plantas lo sujetaban de las piernas , le impedían moverse, Kurama miro al frente iba a morir.

Botan no reaccionaba.

Yuko sentía la victoria tan cerca.

Kurama vio pasar su vida

----¡KKKUUURRAAAAMAAA!----

Kurama cerro los ojos no sentía dolor, era acaso eso morirse , de pronto sintió un grito helado, que hizo que habriera los ojos:

---¡REIKO!---grito Botan.

Reiko se había interpuesto entre Kurama y Yuko, la peli rosado tenia los brazos abiertos, Yuko tenia una mirada atónita, de pronto las cuchillas atravesaron a Reiko de la parte del vientre.

Yuko al instante de dañar a Reiko salto al otro lado del campo.

Las plantas que sujetaban a Kurama se desvanecieron lo que dio tiempo a que Kurama tomara a Reiko entre sus brazos:

---Reiko---dijo Kurama mientras se hincaba en el suelo con Reiko entre sus brazo, Botan solo se tapaba la boca sin decir nada.

---Reiko despierta --decía Kurama, --Abre los ojos por favor---dijo suplicantemente.

La chica abrió los ojos, pero no destellaban el tono azul cielo que tenían, el brillo lo había perdido , Reiko estaba ciega.

Su Kimono blanco se comenzó a llenar de sangre.

---Reiko, te pondrás bien –dijo Kurama.

La chica fue levantando la mano para tocar la cara de Kurama,:

---K…u. . .ra. . .ma—dijo la chica.

---No digas nada, solo te debilitaras—dijo Kurama tratando de no perder la calma en sus palabras.

Reiko no hizo caso, su mano estaba por alcanzar el rostro de su amado.

---K…u… ra. . . ma….. Te ….amo---la mano de la chica se paro a unos centímetros de la cara de Kurama, la chica empezo a llorar y su mano cayo la suelo violentamente.

Kurama tenía muy abierto los ojos,

---¿Reiko?. . . Reiko …. ¡RRRRRRREEEEIKOOOOO!---

"Esta es mi prueba de amor"

CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Dare yori mo inhiban chikaku de**_

_Mas cerca de ti que de nadie mas. . ._

_**Egao no yukue wo dakishimetai**_

_Quiero abrazarte cuando sonries. . ._

_**Meguri aeta kono kiseki**_

_Este es el milagro de nuestro encuentro_

_**Zutto zutto yume no naka kara samenai youni**_

_Intentemos no despertar jamás de este sueño. . . _

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite**_

_Siempre a mi lado_

_**Mimamotte kureteru**_

_Tu presencia_

_**Anata no sonzai wa**_

_Vigilandome y cuidándome_

_**Kakasenai mono de**_

_Sin eso no puedo vivir. . ._

_**Egaiteta mirai no naka**_

_Dentro del futuro que estaba dibujando_

_**Hikikae ni ubawareta mono**_

_Habian cosas que estaban intercambiadas_

_**Taisetsuna yume no kakera**_

_Los precioso sueños de mi corazon_

_**Soshite kioku no kakera mo. . . **_

_E incluso algunos de tus recuerdos. . . _

_**Itsumade mo futari kono mamade. . .**_

_Asegurate de rezar para que los dos. . ._

_**Isshoni itai to negau youni**_

_Podamos seguir así toda la vida_

_**Meguri aeta kono kiseki**_

_Este es el milagro de nuestro encuentro_

_**Zutto zutto yume no naka kara samenai youni**_

_Intentemos no despertar jamás de este sueño. . . _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hi Mina:**

Bueno Reiko Inuki reportándose, muchas gracias por los reviews y perdón por no haberlos contestado antes nnU

**A ****Jeanne Asakura:**

Arigato que bueno que te gusto la historia (a mi en lo personal me fascina) gracias otra vez por tu review que es muy bien aceptado, espero verte por aquí y otra vez Gracias

**A Hoshiyo-hime:**

Espero que este capitulo deje aclaradas tus dudas y gracias por tu apoyo en este fic, espero que después de este capitulo me sigas escribiendo nn, gracias por tus reviews tomodachi.

Muchas gracias y espero que no me linchen, daños físicos y psicológicos por el capitulo y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo:

"Kurama vs. Yuko":

- Un corazón que sufre busca venganza-

Soy Reiko inuki y ojalá que manden mas reviews

!REIKO TU MUERTE NO SERÁ EN VANO!

En nombre de Reiko Inuki y mío les agradezco de antemano el que lean el fanfic y mil gracias más por tomarse el tiempo para dejar review, estos son como el motor de nosotras, aquellas personas que escribimos, poka!!!

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora:** Reiko Inuki

**Rating:** K+

**Clasificación:** Romance, Aventura.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho así como sus personajes son propiedad de sus autores, que más daríamos Reiko y yo porque fuera nuestro T-T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

KURAMA QUE ES LO QUÉ HARÁS AHORA?

tu vida puede estar en peligro y aun así...  
quieres luchar

-Kurama. . . . . .te amo-.

-Reiko?, REIKO. . . . . .. . REIKO!-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yu Yu Kurama**

**Capitulo 8**

**  
Kurama vs. Yuko**

**  
Un corazón que sufre, busca venganza.**

-

Kurama no creia lo que veia, Reiko la linda muchacha que siempre estaba a su  
lado se encontraba entre sus brazos sin vida.

Kurama abrazo a esta

-Reiko!, Reiko, lo siento, todo fue mi culpa- dijo Kurama con un dolor  
inmenso, de pronto , de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas, sus primeras lagrimas, siempre había mostrado fortaleza, nunca había derramado lagrimas, pero esta  
vez su dolor era inmenso, no era comparable con cualquier otro.

Botan no se acercaba, seguía con las manos sobre la boca , ella también estaba llorando.

-Nunca me imagine que esto sucediera, no me lo esperaba de ti Reiko, bueno esto se pone mas interesante aunque un poco cursi- Dijo Yuko mientras observaba la escena.

Kurama solo se levantó llevando a Reiko entre sus brazos, después comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba botan y en un árbol cercano coloco a Reiko.

-Pobre e ingenua Reiko, hasta el final te siguió amando Kitsune, que lastima  
que su sacrificio fue en vano-dijo Yuko riéndose.

-MALDITA!-por fin hablo Botan se levanto para dirigirme donde estaba Yuko.

-Botan detente- dijo Kurama.

-Kurama- dijo Botan y miro a Kurama.

El youkai estaba arrodillado al lado de la purificadora , se acerco a su  
rostro y le beso la frente, después se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma .

-Kurama es muy peligroso-dijo Botan

-Botan, quiero pedirte un favor--

Botan se impacto al ver la Mirada de Kurama, en ella se podía observar un gran odio.

-por favor sana la herida de Reiko-dijo el Kitsune.

-Para que Kurama sabes que es inútil Reiko. . . . Reiko esta. . . .-

-Lo se pero no quiero llevar el cuerpo en ese estado a su padre-dijo Kurama.

-Que sorpresa, el gran Yoko Kurama , va ha pelear no por sus egoístas deseos-dijo yuko socarronamente.

Botan se acerco al cuerpo de Reiko, mientras Kurama se ponía cara a cara con yuko.

-Ten mucho cuidado Kurama--pensó Botan.

-Bien, después de casi 16 anos, tus poderes serán míos, alégrate les daré buen uso por ti- dijo Yuko y empezó a reír, Kurama solo la miraba fijamente, sacó su látigo de rosa y empezó la batalla.

Yuko se acerco para atacar al Kitsune, de su brazo salieron esas raras  
cuchillas y Kurama solo lo esquivo.

-Qué pasa Kurama?, por que no atacas que tienes miedo?-- dijo Yuko riéndose mientras lanzaba constantes ataques, mientras Kurama solo los evadía.

-Ya me cansé de esto!--dijo Yuko y desapareció.

-Que?--Kurama no la encontraba.

-Kurama!--

El pelirojo miro hacia arriba y pudo evitar que el ataque fuera mortal, Yuko solo logro hacerle una pequeña herida en el brazo.

-Espero que con eso des un poco mas de batalla me estoy aburriendo--dijo Yuko.

-Tengo que soportar solo un poco,- pensó Kurama.

Kurama saltó encima de Yuko y lanzó su látigo de rosa , Yuko lo esquivo.

-Por fin te decidiste--dijo Yuko emocionada.

La pelea cambio a puro ataque y evasion tanto de uno como de otro. Yuko estaba encantada, por el contrario Kurama no demostraba nada en su Mirada mas que seriedad.

-  
Después de unos minutos los 2 pararon, estaban agotados pero no dejaban de mirarse.

-Kurama, deja de estar jugando y pelea en serio--dijo Yuko un poco  
irritada.

Kurama solo la miraba..

-MALDICION!, si esto sigue así Kurama puede perder la pelea , que haces Kurama-pensaba Botan.

-Bien como veo que no quieres pelear en serio, tendré que terminar esta pelea- dijo Yuko y atacó a Kurama.

Kurama solo se movía de un lado a otro, pero hizo un movimiento en falso y recibió una fuerte cortada en el abdomen

Kurama cayo al suelo.

-NO!!! Kurama--dijo Botan.

Yuko se detuvo y observo al kitsune con gran fascinación.

-Vaya Kitsune , veo que te duele, que bueno que estas sufriendo- dijo Yuko y con la lengua limpio sus garras que tenían sangre de este.

-Te equivocas, esto no se compara en nada al dolor que sintió ella- dijo kurama y se levanto

-Veo que resististe mi golpe, pero la pregunta es cuanto mas lo  
soportaras?--dijo Yuko.

-Ven y averígualo-dijo Kurama sonriendo.

Yuko se empezó a asustar.

--Ya entiendo, Kurama esta utilizando los mismos trucos que usa Yuko, que inteligente--pensó Botan.

Yuko se molestó y atacó a Kurama

-Kurama!—gritó Botan.

Yuko estaba tirada en el suelo, de pronto de tener la forma de la antigua Reiko ,se transformó a su verdadera forma.

Kurama estaba parado mirando con desprecio a Yuko.

--Veo que ya no tienes ese cuerpo, será mejor, así cuando te mate será menos molesto--dijo Kurama mientras en el cielo se aparecía la luna.

(Rukurokobi, es un youkai que cuando es de noche recupera su verdadera forma anulando los poderes que posee durante el día)

--Maldición!, lo sabias Kurama-- dijo Yuko incorporándose.

--Bueno mis garras son mas que suficiente para vencerte-dijo yuko y ataco a Kurama, solo se vio un haz de luz.

Kurama sonrio

De pronto cayó el brazo de Yuko.

-AH!--grito Yuko de dolor, el látigo de rosa había cortado el brazo de esta.

-No importa aun tengo otros métodos--dijo yuko

Kurama empezó a retorcerse del dolor era el opio del makai.

--Ves tu no eres el único con planes --dijo Yuko riéndose

El opio había entrado por las heridas que tenia Kurama, aun con dolor este se levanto.

--Kurama, esta peleando como nunca lo había hecho, esta demostrando un valor inimaginable,--pensó Botan y luego con asombro vio una figura atrás de Kurama.

-No puede ser, el espíritu de Reiko no se fue con el alma al mundo de los muertos , sino esta aferrado a Kurama protegiéndolo, es un caso muy raro--pensó Botan.

**Flash Back**

Botan, antes de que pelee con Yuko quiero que guardes esto--dijo Reiko entregándole un dije

--Pero Reiko --dijo botan.

--Dáselo a Koenma si cae este dije en manos equivocadas seria un  
peligro--dijo Reiko mirando a Botan.

**End of Flash Back**

--eso quiere decir..-

-

Botan miro a Kurama este lanzo unas enredaderas a Yuko, estas la atraparon.

-Yuko, el sacrificio de Reiko no fue en vano--dijo Kurama

-de que hablas-- dijo Yuko atónita.

-La flecha que te lanzo Reiko, la cual tu absorbiste, tenia un poco de  
energía purificada, que al principio con tu forma temporal no te hizo daño pero ahora con tu verdadera forma la de youkai-dijo kurama

-No puede ser. . . . Eso significa. . . . .-.

--Exacto, Reiko te hizo lo mismo que tu le hiciste, un desequilibrio de  
energía, por eso no puedes safarte de unas enredaderas tan simples, estas en un punto en el que eres inútil--dijo Kurama.

Yuko tenia cara de horror

-Reiko solo necesitaba tiempo, vencerte era cuestión de eso, hubiera acabado contigo en un instante de no haber sido. . . .--paro Kurama y recordó como Reiko había sacrificado su vida por el.

Kurama saco una rosa negra.

Se puso enfrente de Yuko

Yuko miraba con horror a Kurama este devolvió una Mirada perversa y de odio.

-Muere Yuko!-

-YAMI BARA NO MAKAI-gritó Kurama y la rosa negra se transformo en una  
planta gigante la cual devoro a Yuko viva.

-Esta rosa devora al enemigo si tiene desequilibrio espiritual, a parte de devorarla no deja que el alma salga hacia el juicio, sino queda atrapada por la eternidad, la victima sufrirá una y otra vez el dolor con el que fue devorada por siempre, eso es lo que te mereces Yuko-dijo Kurama mientras la rosa negra se enterraba en el suelo y desaparecía.

Kurama se bajo de la plataforma se acerco a Reiko .

-Kurama-.

El pelirrojo volteo a ver a Botan, tenia en su mano derecha un dije en forma  
de flor de cerezo, ella estaba sonriendo.

-

CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capitulo:

Un Nuevo archivo es abierto

Muchos destinos son involucrados

Remordimientos

Que decisión tomaras Kurama?

Que es realmente lo que quieres?

El pasado vuelve mas fuerte y confuso que nunca

No te pierdas el próximo capitulo de Yu Yu Kurama.

AHORA SABRAS QUE EL ODIO NACE DE UN SENTIMIENTO NOBLE

-

HI MINA

Por fin mande el 8tvo capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado y de verdad PERDON POR LA DEMORA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESTO NO HA ACABADO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

**SE DESPIDE**

_**REIKO INUKI**_

**"MI EXISTENCIA NO SERA EN VANO!"**


End file.
